La révélation
by Pheneatis
Summary: Lily est confrontée à un choix qui bouleversera sa vie... Principalement la 7ème année de Lily et des Maraudeurs jusqu'à... vous verrez bien ... Beaucoup de Serpentards impliqués! '1ère fic' ((En arrêt complet))
1. Découverte renversante

  
** Sorti le: 19 novembre 2002**

*****N/A Important!!***** Bon, ceci est ma première fic longue que je décide d'écrire!!! Je sais, ce n'est pas extraodinaire, mais bon, c'est tout de même ma première! J'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer! Si oui, je continurai à l'écire. Si non, et bien elle va rester dans ma tête, d'accord? Alors, la seule façon d'avoir la suite, c'est de me donner vos commentaires par review. Bon, je crois j'ai tout dit. Bonne Lecture tout le monde!! 

Disclaimer : Bah... vous pensez réellement que je suis JK Rowling?? Et ben au risque de vous décevoir... non je ne suis pas elle! Sinon je ne serais pas ici à me dévouer corps et âmes à vous écrire cette histoire, mais bien sous le soleil des tropiques à me faire bronzer! ^^ Donc, personnages pas à moi, moi pas faire d'argent avec ça! Mais l'histoire m'appartient par contre!! 

**Dédicace:** Je voudrais dédier ce chapitre à Miss Tambora. C'est une fille super que j'adore et qui m'encourage beaucoup. Mais c'est surtout à cause que sans elle, vous n'auriez pas ce chapitre aujourd'hui ^^ Je voulais seulement le publier vers la fin de la semaine... Donc, dites-lui merci lol! J't'adore Miss!!   
  


**La Révélation**

  
****

**Chapitre 1 : Découverte Renversante**

Il faisait extrêmement chaud dans cette grande ville de Londres. Le soleil plombait en ce mois de juin. Lily marchait dans une rue tranquille. Elle était extrêmement joyeuse car c'était sa dernière journée d'école. Deux mois de vacances pensa-t-elle avec bonheur. Rien ne pouvait assombrir son humeur en cet instant. Sauf peut-être _une_ chose.   


"-Lily! LILY! Mais veux-tu bien arrêter de chantonner! Tu me casses les oreilles à la fin!"   


La petite fille rousse maintenant âgée de onze ans grogna en entendant sa sœur lui crier après. Elle ne pouvait croire à sa malchance d'avoir hérité d'une telle sœur. Elle était impossible à vivre et elles ne s'entendaient en aucun point. Elle avait autrefois essayé d'être gentille et compréhensive envers Pétunia, mais elle s'était bien vite aperçue que ça ne donnait rien. Sa grande sœur était tout simplement jalouse de sa popularité et de ses bonnes notes à l'école. Cette demoiselle était en effet très populaire. Elle était tout d'abord très mignonne avec sa cascade de cheveux auburn qui encadrait son joli petit visage pâle. Et ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes qui brillaient tels deux étoiles ensorcelées en faisait rêver plus d'un. De plus, elle était énormément sympathique et sociable ce qui lui valait plusieurs bonnes amies et bons amis.   


"-Oh, mais laisse-moi tranquille! J'ai bien le droit de fredonner ce que je veux, quand je le veux. Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas si désagréable avec tout le monde, tu n'aurais pas à m'entendre car tu marcherais avec tes amies!" répliqua Lily d'un ton froid.   


Pétunia lui lança un regard meurtrier, mais ne répondit rien. Lily savait qu'elle avait touché exactement à la bonne place pour faire taire sa sœur. Celle-ci n'était vraiment pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de fille appréciée par ses camarades. Elle était tellement égoïste et malveillante envers les autres que tout le monde la fuyait consciencieusement. Lorsqu'elle se promenait avec son air hautain, on pouvait voir chaque personne à moins de trois mètres aux alentours faire prudemment un pas vers l'arrière pour éviter la colère de la Reine du menton en l'air, comme ses condisciples s'amusaient à l'appeler lorsqu'elle n'était nul part en vue.   


Les deux filles arrivèrent enfin devant leur maison tout simplement magnifique. Elle était haute de deux étages, avec de grandes fenêtres qui laissaient passer les rayons du soleil et deux lucarnes où Lily se plaisait à rêvasser en observant les étoiles. L'entrée était faite entièrement de ravissantes pierres sculptées grisâtres, et était entourée d'une rocaille de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Le gazon était d'une longueur parfaite, et leurs trois arbres, deux érables et un bouleau, se tenaient droits et fiers devant leur résidence.   


Lily gambada joyeusement jusqu'à la porte principale, puis l'ouvrit avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'une si petite fille pouvait posséder. Pétunia décida de rester un peu à l'extérieur. _Sûrement pour bouder_, pensa aussitôt Lily.   


"-Allô papa! Allô maman! Où êtes-vous?" demanda-t-elle.   


"-Oh, c'est toi Lily. Viens dans la cuisine ma chérie, nous avons reçu quelque chose pour toi!" répondit la voix claire de sa mère.   


Sa curiosité l'emporta immédiatement, et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la cuisine. Ses parents, Michel Evans et Joannie Johns, l'attendaient, de beaux sourires joyeux au visage. Elle adorait ses parents, ils étaient tellement compréhensifs et gentils avec elle. Sa mère, une belle femme de 36 ans avec de beaux cheveux de la même teinte que sa fille cadette, tenait dans ses mains une enveloppe qui intrigua Lily au plus haut point. Elle s'approcha d'eux.   


"-C'est pour moi la lettre maman?" demanda-t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse.   


"-Oui ma chérie, mais nous ne l'avons pas ouverte. Nous attendions que tu sois là vu qu'elle semble assez importante. Tiens."   


Sa mère lui tendit l'enveloppe que Lily s'empressa d'attraper. Elle était d'une teinte jaunâtre. Le sceau avait la forme d'un H et semblait être entouré d'un lion, d'un blaireau, d'un serpent, ainsi que d'un aigle. L'adresse était écrite d'une belle écriture ronde de couleur verte.   


  
__

_Lily Evans_   
_30 Seymour Street_   
_Marble Arch_   
_Londres_

  


Lily l'observa encore un instant avant de l'ouvrir frénétiquement, n'étant plus capable de contenir sa curiosité plus longtemps. Elle déplia les deux parchemins jaunis et commença à lire le premier à voix haute.   
__

_Chère Mlle Evans,_   
_ Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous êtes acceptée à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard d'Angleterre. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée se fera le 1er septembre. Nous vous invitons donc à prendre le Poudlard Express sur la voie 9¾, King Cross à 11 heures du matin. Nous attendons votre réponse avant le 31 juillet par hibou._   
__ __

_Au plaisir de vous voir,_   
_ Pr. Viviane Beckham_   
_ (Directrice adjointe)_   


Les yeux de Lily s'élargissaient d'incrédulité au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait dans la lecture de sa lettre. Soudain, une idée la frappa. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une plaisanterie. Elle ne pouvait pas être une sorcière, c'était tout simplement impossible. Elle n'avait jamais fait quelque chose qui aurait pu lui révéler qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs magiques. Elle ne put cependant empêcher son cœur de palpiter en pensant au mot '_magie_' . Son père sembla lire dans ses pensées.   


"-Ce n'est pas une blague ma puce. Tout cela est vrai. C'est même une chouette qui est venue nous apporter la lettre, " expliqua Michel d'une voix ravie.   


Lily eut alors un cri de joie et elle se précipita dans les bras de son père. Elle était tellement excitée. Elle, une sorcière. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. C'était son rêve de toujours qui venait de se réaliser par je ne sais quel miracle. Bien installée sur les genoux de son père, elle regarda ce qui était inscrit sur le deuxième morceau de parchemin. Elle le défila des yeux à toute vitesse, certains mots retenant son attention... 'Baguette' 'Chaudron' 'Enchantements' 'Métamorphose'... Elle était complètement émerveillée par la nouvelle et elle entendait à peine ses parents la féliciter tellement elle se sentait comme dans un rêve. Le plus beau des rêves que l'on puisse faire.   


La réalité la frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'elle entendit un cri de terreur. Pétunia se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, une main sur la bouche, une expression de pure terreur au visage. Elle commença à bégayer.   


"-Qu… uoi? Lil…ily? So…or…orci…!!!"   


Et, avec un cri, elle se précipita dans les escaliers pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. _Pas si mal comme réaction, je m'attendais à bien pire_ pensa Lily, un faible sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Ses parents semblèrent mal à l'aise face à la réaction de leur fille aînée. Lily s'en aperçu aussitôt.   


"-C'est pas grave. Je vais aller lui parler et tout sera arrangé. Vous verrez," les rassura-t-elle.   


Son père lui sourit avec gratitude, se disant probablement qu'il n'aurait pas à subir la crise de son autre fille. Cette dernière avait vraiment un sale caractère la plupart du temps pensa-t-il, quelque peu découragé. Il aurait aimé que Pétunia soit aussi gentille et bonne que sa petite Lily. Même s'il ne voulait pas faire de favoritisme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa cadette tellement belle, douée et serviable. Il vit avec un élan d'amour sa fille monter les escaliers pour se rendre dans la chambre de Pétunia. _Bonne chance Lily_, pensa-il amèrement, même s'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée.   


Arrivée en haut des marches, Lily se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur, essayant de rassembler tout son courage. Elle savait que ce qui s'en venait n'allait certainement pas être de tout repos. Elle cogna timidement sur la porte, puis l'ouvrit.   


"-Pétunia?"   


L'autre fille leva les yeux et lui jeta un regard de profond dégoût.   


"-SORS D'ICI! Immédiatement! Tu n'es qu'un monstre horrible qui ruinera notre vie à tous! Je te déteste! Je ne veux plus jamais te parler ni te revoir. Tu me dégoûtes!" hurla Pétunia, avec répugnance.   


Des larmes perlèrent aux grands yeux verts de Lily.   


"- Comment peux-tu me dire ça? Ta propre sœur de chair et de sang! Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai toujours tout fait pour être gentille avec toi, et juste parce que tu es jalouse à cause de mes pouvoirs, tu me traites de monstre? Comment peux-tu oser?" demanda Lily d'une voix tremblante.   


Un océan de gouttelettes salées ruisselaient maintenant le long de ses joues, tels deux rivières glacées. Pétunia ne sembla même pas troublée par les paroles de sa sœur.   


"-Tu as toujours été la meilleure dans tout. Dans la beauté, la popularité, dans les notes, et maintenant c'est toi qui a hérité de ces pouvoirs. C'est tellement injuste! Je jure que je te renierai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, toi et ton _anormalité_. Plus jamais je ne voudrai avoir à faire à toi."   


Et elle sortit de la pièce en coup de vent. Lily s'effondra alors sur le sol, tremblante. Elle avait toujours su que sa sœur la détestait, mais de là à vouloir la renier... Elle se sentait abandonnée et trahie par Pétunia, encore plus que jamais. Mais pourquoi donc avait-elle dit cela? Lily décida néanmoins de faire preuve de courage et de ne pas se laisser abattre par cela. Leur relation serait probablement plus belle si elles ne se parlaient pas, pensa-t-elle amèrement.   


Sans prendre la peine de redescendre en bas pour raconter tout cela à ses parents, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour lire un peu.   


Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent en cris et en chicanes multiples entre les deux sœurs. Il semblait que rien ne pourrait les réconcilier. Puis, vint le jour où Lily devait se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, cette place où elle trouverait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour la rentrée. Elle se demandait bien à quoi ça pouvait ressembler et si elle rencontrerait quelqu'un qui serait plus tard dans la même classe qu'elle. Elle en avait tellement rêvé, et elle était de plus en plus impatiente de le découvrir.   
__

_À suivre..._   


* * * * * 

Alors??? *petit regard anxieux* Vous avez trouvé ça comment?? Vous voulez la suite ou j'oublie tout ça?? Svp, prenez quelques secondes pour m'envoyer une review si vous voulez la suite... Merci! Et puis ce n'est qu'une sorte de prologue, alors j'essaierai de faire les prochains chapitres plus longs et bien meilleurs. Bon et puis je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais c'était quand même nécessaire... Et je n'écrirai pas toutes ses années à Poudlard, seulement ce qui a trait à son secret, donc au prochain chapitre on fera un grand saut en avant lol! 

Le prochain chapitre est presque terminé, donc il ne devrait pas être trop long à arriver. Ça dépendra beaucoup de vous ^^ 

Bisoux!! J'vous aime tous fort fort!! 

[F@n¥]   



	2. Un petit quelque chose de bien spécial

** Sorti le: 26 novembre 2002**

  
*****N/A Important!!*** **Bon, salut tout le monde! Me revoici avec le chapitre 2!! Et puis, je vais esssayer de mettre un chapitre/semaine, donc tous les mardi soir! ^^ J'espère que ce n'est pas trop long. En tout cas, je vous laisse sur ça! 

Disclaimer** : **D'accord, d'accord, je l'avoue... Mon nom n'est pas JK Rowling. Et même si je travaille plusieurs heures par jour sur cela, je ne gagnerai aucun argent, et aucun des personnes et lieux que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartiennent. Et puis, l'histoire est à moi! ^^ 

**Dédicace: **Ok, ce chapitre, je le dédie à Gen (Ou Wingardium ^^) parce que c'est elle qui m'a envoyé ma première review, qui était ma foi, plus que parfaite. Constructive en plus ^^ Ok, en plus, c'est une super bonne amie, qui m'épaule toujours, et m'encourage, même quand je suis vraiment énervante lol! Merci Gen! J't'adore, t'es une friend super que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde!! Je manquerais vraiment de quoi à ne pas te connaître! Merci d'être là! (Pis le chantage c'est pas bien du tout!!!)   
  
  


**La révélation**

  
  


**Chapitre 2 : Un petit quelque chose de bien spécial**   


James sortit de l'âtre de la cheminée, couvert d'un bout à l'autre de suie, ses cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude, mais un sourire franc aux lèvres. Sa mère, Aurélia Potter, s'empressa de lui lancer un sort de Nettoyage pour rendre ses vêtements à leur état d'origine. Ils se trouvaient maintenant à l'intérieur d'un petit pub miteux, mais quand même très chaleureux. James aimait bien s'y trouver.   


"-Maman?" appela James.   


"-Oui Jamesie?"   


"-Maman..." répliqua-t-il d'une voix plaintive. "Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète? Ne m'appelle pas comme cela! Je déteste ça. J'ai dû te le dire au moins 100 fois depuis un an, " continua-t-il, quelque peu agacé. Il haïssait ce surnom ridicule dont sa mère l'avait affublé. Sauf qu'elle, elle en était folle. Alors il devait subir de se faire appeler de cette manière plusieurs fois par jour.   


"-Oui, oui, d'accord mon chéri, " répondit distraitement Mme Potter. "Que voulais-tu me demander Jamesie?"   


James soupira. Oh non, il n'avait pas fini de l'entendre celle-là. "-Je voulais savoir si on pouvait rester boire une bière au beurre avant d'aller acheter mon matériel scolaire. "   


"-Désolé mon chéri, mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Il faut que l'on rejoigne Delfine dans 10 minutes devant Ollivanders. Et tu as vu la foule qu'il y a ici? Nous n'aurons jamais le temps si nous nous arrêtons ici. " Delfine était la mère de Sirius Black, un garçon enjoué et charmeur de onze ans avec qui James avait passé toute son enfance. C'était aussi son meilleur ami.   


"-Bon, d'accord, " accorda-t-il.   


Ils se hâtèrent alors de se rendre jusqu'au magasin de baguettes magiques, saluant au passage quelques personnes qu'ils connaissaient. Même s'il venait souvent dans cet endroit, James était toujours impressionné par la grandeur et la beauté du Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait des centaines de boutiques, toutes plus captivantes les unes que les autres. Sa préférée était sans contredit le magasin de Balais qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir ses portes. Il regorgeait de plus de sortes de balais qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il puisse en exister. Il rêvait de devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel lorsqu'il serait plus vieux.   


James fut sortit de ses pensées par un Sirius tout sourire qui lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.   


"-Salut mon vieux! Comment ça va aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.   


"-Salut Sirius! Je-"   


Il fut interrompu par la voix pressée de Delfine Black. "-Allons les gars! Nous n'avons pas toute la journée et il faut vous trouver une baguette." Les deux garçons cessèrent à regret de parler, ce qui n'arrivait pas très souvent. Ils suivirent leurs mères à l'intérieur de chez Ollivanders.   


James y aperçut immédiatement une fille de son âge, qui semblait exaspérée. Elle était vêtue d'une salopette en jeans et d'un chandail vert. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux auburn rassemblés en deux couettes mignonnes de chaque côté de la tête. Lorsque Lily les entendit entrer, elle se retourna aussitôt, leur faisant un sourire à faire fondre bien des cœurs.   


Elle se retourna à nouveau en soupirant lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le vendeur était revenu, une boîte à la main, et le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.   


"-Voilà Miss Evans, si celle-ci ne vous convient pas, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas," la rassura-t-il, voyant son air désolé, "j'aime les clients difficiles, cela signifie qu'ils possèdent un petit quelque chose de bien spécial en eux. Vous verrez."   


"-Ah oui? Mais que voulez-vous dire par quelque chose de spécial?" demanda Lily, toute excitée d'apprendre qu'elle possédait quelque chose d'encore plus particulier que des pouvoirs magiques.   


"-Oh, cela, vous le découvrirez par vous-même Miss Evans."   


Lily fut encore plus intriguée par la réponse du vendeur. Quand découvrirait-elle ce grand secret? Et qu'était-il?   


Pendant qu'elle s'interrogeait, M.Ollivanders termina d'emballer sa baguette qui lui avait fallu plus d'une heure à trouver. Cela lui avait semblé interminable. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que c'était aussi long, mais il fallait avouer qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand chose à la magie. Elle en apprendrait sûrement un peu plus à chaque jour pensa-t-elle.   


Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour sortir, elle se souvint de la présence dans la boutique de deux garçons ainsi que de deux femmes étant probablement leurs mères respectives. Elle les observa minutieusement tandis qu'elle les saluait. Le premier possédait des cheveux noirs qui se trouvaient dans un désordre incroyable, lui attribuant un air sympathique, et de grands yeux bruns quelque peu cachés par des lunettes. Le second était incontestablement plus mignon. Il possédait lui aussi des cheveux noirs, mais un brin plus longs et davantage droits. Son sourire charmeur et ses yeux bleus lui prodiguaient un air coquin et séducteur.   


"-Bonjour," dit-elle avec gaieté.   


"-Salut, comment t'appelles-tu?" demanda le garçon aux lunettes.   


"Lily Evans, et vous?" répondit-elle.   


Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'autre garçon qui répliqua. "-Lui, c'est James Potter. Et moi, je suis le beau, le charmant, l'intelligent et l'admirable Sirius Black, preux chevalier à votre entière disposition." Il accompagna ses dires d'une légère révérence. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice tout en ayant l'air parfaitement sérieux.   


"-Hey Sirius," continua en riant le dénommé James, "tu as oublié le _très modeste_ dans ta présentation."   


"-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Merci James!"   


"-Hey les gars, arrêtez vos simagrées et allez voir M. Ollivanders," les interrompit une femme aux cheveux noirs qui ressemblait énormément à James.   


"-D'accord maman," répondit justement ce dernier. Il commença à s'avancer vers le comptoir, non sans oublier de lui dire au revoir. "Bye Lily! On se revoit dans le train."   


"-Ouais, salut Lily! J'ai été content de te connaître," continua Sirius, beaucoup plus sérieusement qu'auparavant.   


"-Moi aussi je suis enchantée de vous avoir connu. À bientôt j'espère!" répliqua-t-elle sincèrement. Elle leur fit un signe de la main, puis poussa délicatement la porte pour sortir du magasin.   


À l'intérieur, Sirius donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'autre garçon. "-Hey, c'était une fille super! Faudra la surveiller à Poudlard, hein Jamesie?"   


Celui-ci soupira "-Ne te mets pas à m'appeler comme cela toi aussi! Mais tu as tout de même raison Sirius, elle m'a l'air d'une fille bien."   


*~*~*   
**__**

**_(Point de vue de Lily)_**   


C'est exactement comme cela que tout a débuté. Nous sommes rapidement devenus de très bons amis tous les trois. Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le train, nous avons partagé l'un des compartiments, puis nous nous sommes facilement découverts plusieurs affinités... qui sont d'ailleurs devenues un peu plus que de simples affinités pour James et moi lors de notre cinquième année d'étude.   


À notre groupe s'est rapidement ajouté un autre garçon du nom de Remus Lupin. Assez rêveur et souvent dans la lune, (_Non mais, quelle ironie! ^^_) ce gars aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts s'est vite intégré même si Sirius le trouvait souvent un peu trop philosophique et songé à son goût. Mais ce sont pourtant ces traits de caractère qui nous ont épargné un grand nombre de retenues.   


Ensuite, il y a eu Peter. Il a été plus long à être accepter de se joindre à nous à cause de sa nature plutôt peureuse, mais le jour où il s'est rebellé (les larmes aux yeux) contre Sirius, celui-ci a commencé à rire et lui a serré la main en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Ils sont ensuite devenus les Maraudeurs, selon ma propre idée. Je trouvais que cela sonnait plutôt bien, surtout pour ces quatre joueurs de tours invétérés.   


Six années ont passé. Pendant celles-ci, il y a bien sûr eu tous les tours des Maraudeurs. Contre tout le monde je dois dire. Même contre les Griffondors quelques fois. Mais ils étaient surtout dirigés contre les Serpentards, en particulier Lucius Malefoy, Severus Rogue et leur petite bande de futurs mangemorts. Mais je dois avouer qu'ils faisaient des cibles plutôt intéressantes. Surtout qu'ils n'arrivaient jamais à prouver que tout cela était de la faute des Maraudeurs.   


Il y a eu beaucoup de bonheur à Pré-au-Lard devant de délicieuses bières au beurre, de rires lors de nos escapades de nuit, de tendresse en face du magnifique feu de foyer…Mais aussi bien sûr d'angoisse durant l'attente des résultats des examens, de peur durant l'ascension du terrible mage noir Voldemort… des sentiments bien normaux pour des jeunes de notre âge finalement.   


Ces six années ont été les plus belles de ma vie je crois. J'avais de vrais amis, loyaux, toujours présents lorsque j'avais besoin d'eux. Mais j'ai le pressentiment que tout n'ira plus parfaitement bien à partir de cette année. Notre dernière année d'études. Voldemort a repris énormément de pouvoir et tous ont craint qu'il ne tue l'un des membres de sa famille. La distribution du courrier était devenue un véritable cauchemar…Tout le monde redoutait le moment de la lecture de la rubrique des nouvelles victimes faites par ce monstre.   


Mais, malgré tout cela, nous tentions de minimiser tout cela le plus possible. De se dire que tout allait très bientôt s'arranger. Qu'avec Dumbledore, le plus puissant mage de notre ère à nos côtés, il n'y avait pas trop à craindre.   


Je me sentais à l'abri de tous les dangers. Si j'avais su à ce moment-là comme j'avais tort de penser ainsi...   
__

_À suivre..._   


* * * * *   
__

_Héhé, si vous saviez depuis combien de temps je rêve d'écrire une fin comme celle-là... lol! Bon, et vous avez dû remarquer le *tousse* léger*tousse* changement de style à la fin lol! Et puis désolée pour ce brusque saut en avant dans le temps, mais c'était nécessaire. En tout cas, je vous préviens tout de suite, le prochain chapitre sera tout romantique lol! Je vais écrire un tit chapitre J/L, je sais pas, j'ai le goût de l'écrire ^^ Et j'espère que vous avez aimé aussi ce chapitre, même s'il n'était pas vraiment bon... Et merci infiniment pour toutes les reviews!!! ^__^ Je pensais jamais en recevoir autant!!_

**Wingardium: **Wah Gen.... Tu m'as vraiment fait pleurer avec ta review.... Mais je mérite tellement pas tous ses compliments là.T'exagère full... mais ça m'a tellement fait chaud au coeur. Pis tsé, toi aussi t'es une auteure, fak je suis sure que toi aussi tu sais comment ça fait plaisir de se faire dire des commentaires constructifs. Et pis toutes les choses que tu m,as dite étaient tellement hot.. genre t'as toute décortiqué mon chapitre (en n'en rajoutant beaucoup lol) pis en tout cas, c'était vraiment trop cool comme review. Et je suis tellement contente d'avoir réussi à rendre Lily attachante, et Pétunia hyper conne pis ses parents favorasiteurs... tk de toute bien avoir décrit ça finalement lol!. Et pis j'ai po caché mes talents d'écrivaine.. j'en ai po de talent (Niak niak niak ^^) Pis oui, t'es téteuse lol!! ^^ Mais si tu le penses vraiment... tu mérites bien ton titre d'ambassadrice du CWNWP... Mdr!! Et pis moi aussi j't'aime vraiment full fort!! T'es vraiment la best des amies à avoir comme je l'ai dit dans la dédicace!! ^^ Je sais pas comment je ferais sans toi.. t'es toujours là pour me remonter le moral pis m'encourager quand je dis que je suis pas bonne lol! Pis cé pas bien le chantage!! Pis je suis pas une scarletteeeuh!! ^^ Ah... pis MERCI énormément pour la review!!! 

**Mystick: **Héhé! T'exagère po mal là Mystou!! Mais cé pas grave, ça me fait hyper plaisir pis tu le sais!! Fak je t'aime fort fort frot moi aussi! Pis merci énormément pour ta review!! ^^ 

**Saiji: **Mici Saijou!! Et pis tu le sauras pas tout de suite son secret! mais tu devrais finir pas le savoir un jour là... En tout cas j,espère lol! Et puis cé pour ça que j'écris une histoire sur Lily... j'trouve que le monde la mette jamais importante dans leurs fics lol! Tk, merci beaucoup beaucoup!! Ça me fait hyper plaisir! ^^ 

**Spoutnika (qui est en fait Miss Tambora ^^): **Marie!!! Ouaaaais, du champagne!! T'es trop cool d'amener le champagne!! lol! Pis bah non, tes jokes sont pas poches! (En tout cas, sont moins pire que celles de Manu! Mdr!) Et pis non y'était pas tard!! Y'était 6h30!! J'men souviens encore lol!! Pis mici pour le full de beaux compliments!!! Mais, tu vas tu ben finir par arrêter ça??? T'es MEILLEURE QUE MOI fak arrête de dire que tu l,as pas parce que c'est pas vrai!! Moi chui une nulle à comparée à toi!! Et pis cé ben normale que Pétunia t'énerve, cé juste une grosse conne! Héhé! Pis c'est ça que je m'étais dit que ce serait long si je faisais toutes ses années lol! Pis c'est ça là... MERCI bokou bokou!!! Jt'adoooore!! T'es une friend super cool!!! Pis merci de m'endurer... parce que jel sais que chui hyper gossante... Mdr!! ^^ 

**Zigmo: **Tu le trouves si bon que ça mon premier chapitre?? O_o ... Bon ben tant mieux pour toi lol! Nah, sans blague, ça me fait hyepr plaisir que tu penses ça! Et merci de m'avoir dit que c'était bien de décrire un peu son passé... parce que je m'inquiétais un peu... je me disais que ce chapitre était assez inutile lol! Mais tu me rassures là! ^^ Et même si je ne te parle plus beaucoup, tu comptes énormément pour moi et je t'aime fort fort fort! Oublie-le pas, d'accord? Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review!!!! 

**Alinoe: **Ah bon... Bah, si toi tu l'aimes, c'est ça l'important!! ^^ Et puis tu trouves vraiment que j'écris bien?? :) Merci beaucoup!! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir des commentaires comme ça!! Alors, merci énormément pour la review!! Elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir!! 

**Pam Prue Potter: **Tu l'aimes vraiment autant que ça??? Bah, merci beaucoup!! Je l'écris plus pour m'amuser que d'autre chose, mais si vous l'aimez, c'est encore mieux!! ^^ Et j'espère que tu me trouveras assez rapide dans mon écriture... Mais je crois qu'un chapitre par semaine est quand même raisonnable, non? Bon bah merci encore pour la review!! Elle m'a beaucoup encouragé! 

**Roxane: **Bah oui, une nouvelle histoire! ^-^ C'est pas comme si y'en avait pas assez... ;-) En tout cas, moi je m'amuse vraiment beaucoup à l'écrire, alors si en plus les lecteurs apprécient, moi je suis aux anges! ^^Et puis, merci de me dire que j'ai du talent, même si je ne crois pas en avoir autant que tu ne le dis... lol! Donc, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review!! Elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir!! Et, n'arrête surtout pas d'écrire ta fin, hein? Je l'adore! ^^ 

**Luna: **Merci beaucoup beaucoup!! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise!! ^^ Et inquiète-toi pas, je continue!! Je m'amuse trop à écrire ça pour arrêter lol! Merci encore!! 

**Fleur: **Mon enthousiaste préférée!! ^^ Je suis hyper contente de voir que tu suivras aussi cette histoire! Je dois dire que tu es l'une de mes revieuweuses les plsu fidèles!! Et ça me fait tellement plaisir de lire que tu aimes autant ce début de fic!! Ça me remonte vraiment le moral! Je peux te l'assurer, j'adore toutes tes reviews, elle m'encouragent énormément! Et j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue pas ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review!!! 

**Miss Maraudeuse: **Wouah... Exagère tout de même pas avec ton sublime lol! Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi bon, mais ce qui compte c'est ce que vous pensez vous... alors je ne chiale surtout pas lol! Et j'espère que c'est toujours comme cela pour ce chapitre! Et... j'ai vraiment trop fait le saut en voyant que ça fait déjà 4 mois qu'on se connait... 4 mois!!! ^__^ Waaaha!! C'est vraiment cool!! Donc, merci pour les compliments, la review, et de m'avoir supporter pendant 4 mois entier lol!! Ze t'aime fort fort!!! 

**Mymye-Potter: **Bah là! Exagère pas avec ton 'c po juste'! lol! Mais je dois t'avouer que je ne m'attendais jamais à en recevoir autant!! Mais ça me fait tellement plaisir! Disons que ça m'encourage beaucoup et que ça remonte un peu mon estime lol! Et pis merci de me dire que t'as aimé mon début! Moi je le trouve pas terrible, mais bon, c'est votre avis qui compte, n'est-ce pas? ^^ Et puis oui, je la continue! Ne t'inquiète pas, je travaille déjà sur mon 4ème chapitre! (D'ailleurs, il est un tout tit peu avancé lol!) Mais je ne veux pas en sortir plus d'un par semaine, comme ça j'ai de l'avance et je n'ai pas trop de pression... En tout cas, je me comprends lol! Et puis, si tu la suis vraiment jusqu'au bout, je te félicite! Tu vas être courageuse d'endurer la lecture de mes chapitres... mdr!! Tk, merci infiniment pour les compliments et la review ma tite Minouche chérie!! Je t'adore!! ^^ 

**Luffynette: **Merci beaucoup!! Je suis super contente que tu l'aimes!! Disons que j'avais vraiment peur que les gens ne l'aiment pas vraiment... Mais non, ça n'a pas l'air d'être trop le cas ^^ Et, tu penses vraiment que je vais t'envoyer la suite en exclusivité?? Héhé, dans tes rêves ma belle (Sans vouloir t'insulter bien sûr ^^) Tu l'auras en même temps que les autres... Mercredi prochain!! lol! Mais merci énormément pour ta review, je l'ai vraiment beaucoup beaucoup apprécié! Et j'espère que je n'ai pas baissé dans ton estime avec ce chapitre... 

**Ccilia: **Wow, ça me touche beaucoup qu'une auteure si talentueuse que toi review mon histoire! Et ce 'petit regard anxieux' était simplement parce que je ne savais pas du tout comment vous, les lecteurs, trouveriez cette histoire lol! Et t'inquiète, je m'arrange pour l'écrire le plus vite possible, je crois que si je réussis à garder le rythme de un chapitre par semaine, ce ne sera pas si mal, n'est-ce pas? ^^ Et ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir que tu trouves qu'elle semble prometteure!! Merci énormément pour la review, elle m'encourage beaucoup beaucoup!!! 

Bisoux!! J'vous aime tous fort fort!! 

[F@|\|¥], Fière présidente du Club des Weirds, No-Where et Perdus de ce monde ^^ (CWNWP) 


	3. Souvenirs amoureux

** Sorti le: 3 décembre 2002**

  
*****N/A Important!!*** **Hello!! J'ai réussi à vous mettre ce chapitre-ci aujourd'hui et j'en suis super contente! Je dois vous avouer qui se passe pleins de choses dans ma vie en ce moment, et j'ai moins de temps... mais bon, ça ça l'intéresse personne lol! Et puis, pour la chanson dans ce chapitre-ci... l'air est vraiment quétaine alors télécharger la pas ok? lol! Mais c'est les paroles que j'aimais ;) En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre pourra vous changer les idées, ou vous faire rêver quelques instants ^^ 

Disclaimer** : **Ouaaaais! J'ai fait changer mon nom pour Jk.Rowling!! ^^ Mais j'ai toujours aucun droit sur les personnages et lieux que vous connaissez... Bou hou... ^^ Et la chanson appartient à Julie Masse et à quiconque l'a écrite lol! Et l'histoire est à moaa! ^^ 

**Dédicace: **Minouche! C'est ton tour ^^ Mais si je sais que ça te gêne ^^ Donc, jvoulais te dire merci d'être toujours là, même quand on est énervant avec nos histoires (d'amour et de chicanes :-þ) T'es toujours là pour me remonter le moral et me faire rire, et ça je l'apprécie vraiment énormément! Et j,ai fuuuull aimer ça te parler tantot!! lol! On a la _même_ voix! *Duh duh duh* Mdr! MERCI d'exister, tout simplement!! ^^ J'taime fort fort fort!!!   
  
  


**La révélation**

  
  


**Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs amoureux**   


"-Dépêche-toi ma chérie! Nous allons finir par arriver en retard! Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas manquer ton train, n'est-ce pas?"   


"-Oui, oui, j'arrive maman! Ce ne sera pas long, juste une petite minute encore," répondit Lily, extrêmement occupée par la finition de son maquillage complexe.   


Elle était tellement excitée à la pensée de retourner à Poudlard pour sa septième et dernière année d'études. Elle pourrait enfin revoir tous ses amis…Sirius, Remus, Peter, mais surtout James. _Son_ James. Elle avait tellement hâte de le revoir. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ils étaient bien sûr restés en contact par hibou, mais ce n'était pas pareil du tout.   


Elle descendit alors les escaliers pour aller rejoindre ses parents dans la voiture.   


"-Pétunia ne vient pas avec nous maman?" demanda inutilement Lily, connaissant très bien la réponse.   


"-Hum, et bien, elle a décidé d'aller chez Vernon…tu sais son copain…Elle a dit qu'elle voulait le revoir une dernière fois avant de recommencer les cours," répondit sa mère, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Ils savaient tous très bien que Pétunia pourrait voir Vernon tant qu'elle le voudrait l'année scolaire commencée, et que c'était seulement pour ne pas être trop longtemps avec Lily qu'elle y était allée.   


"-Ah ok," répliqua Lily, que ça ne dérangeait point. Elle savait bien que moins elle passait de temps avec sa sœur, mieux c'était. Leur relation avait empiré d'année en année…si cela était possible.   


Bien installée sur la banquette arrière de l'auto, ses pensées dérivèrent automatiquement vers son petit ami. Elle l'aimait tellement. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'imaginer vivre sans lui et elle espérait de tout son cœur que cela durerait pour toujours. Cela faisait déjà presque deux ans qu'ils se fréquentaient, et Lily pouvait encore se souvenir comme si c'était hier de cette soirée où ils s'étaient enfin avoués leur amour.   


*~*~* **Flashback** *~*~*   


C'était le 31 octobre, soir du traditionnel bal d'Halloween de Poudlard. Le décor était absolument féerique. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Des citrouilles évidées se promenaient dans les airs semblant toutes posséder un caractère bien à elles grâce à leurs différentes formes de visages qui se mouvaient à leur guise. La salle entière était parsemée de banderoles et de guirlandes oranges et noirs, donnant un air quelque peu sinistre à la pièce. On pouvait entendre des exclamations d'admiration tout autour de soi.   


Pour cette année-là, leur cinquième, comme aucun des Maraudeurs n'avait de petite amie officielle et que Lily n'avait pas de copain, ils avaient décidé d'un accord commun de tous y aller seuls, ensemble. Ils s'assirent à une grande table ronde, de délicieux jus de citrouille devant eux.   


Après avoir dégusté un repas succulent, intense en rires et en stupidités des Maraudeurs, ils furent invités à se rendre sur la piste de   
danse animée par l'un des groupes de sorcières les plus populaires de l'année.   


Ayant dansé depuis plus d'une heure sans arrêt, Lily retourna s'asseoir à leur table, le souffle court et les joues rosies par l'amusement. James vint la retrouver quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle sirotait une limonade exquise.   


"-Alors Lily, tu t'amuses bien?" lui demanda-t-il, encore quelque peu essoufflé par ses danses effrénées.   


"-Comme une folle. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu autant de plaisir. J'adore danser," admit-t-elle. "Et toi?"   


"-Moi aussi…moi aussi…" marmonna-t-il, "Hum, Lily…je voulais te demander…" continua James, gêné par la requête qu'il allait formuler.   


"-Oui?" demanda Lily, surprise que l'un des Maraudeurs, en particulier James, rougisse simplement en lui parlant. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi peu sûr de lui.   


"-Hum…Voudrais-tu danser avec moi?" lança-t-il si rapidement qu'elle faillit ne pas comprendre.   


En entendant cela, Lily se demanda immédiatement quelle était la cause de sa soudaine gêne. Ils avaient dansé presque toute la soirée ensemble après tout. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit le début de la nouvelle chanson, elle comprit aussitôt, et son cœur se mit à palpiter. Un slow. Il voulait danser un slow avec elle.   


"-Hum," bredouilla-t-elle, excitée à l'idée d'apprendre que ses sentiments envers le garçon étaient peut-être réciproques, "je veux bien, oui."   


James sourit, il semblait rayonner. Il lui prit la main et commença à l'entraîner sur la piste de danse à travers tous les autres danseurs. La voix mélodieuse et magiquement amplifiée de la chanteuse perça alors les airs. 

  
__

_J'aurais pu_   
_Passer des nuits entières_   
_À le chercher_   
_À l'espérer_

_Sans savoir_   
_Que l'amour c'était toi_   
_Ami d'enfance_   
_Que je n'osais pas aimer_   
_Avec d'autres yeux que l'amitié_

  


Ils étaient maintenant au centre de la piste, serrés l'un contre l'autre, l'esprit ailleurs, ne s'apercevant plus de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. C'était comme s'ils étaient seuls, seuls au monde. Ils étaient toujours restés de simples amis, mais ils c'étaient tous les deux récemment découverts un peu plus au fond de leur cœur. Mais, n'ayant pas voulu briser leur amitié si ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque, ils l'avaient laissé caché au plus profond de leur être. 

  
__

_Quand l'amour est là_   
_Et quand tu y crois_   
_Quoiqu'il arrive_   
_Ouvre-lui tes bras_   
_Laisse parler ton cœur_   
_Laisse le tracer ton bonheur_   
_L'amour dans toutes ses couleurs_

  


Lorsque Lily déposa sa tête sur son épaule, James se sentit tellement heureux d'avoir écouté son instinct et d'avoir finalement invité Lily à danser. Au moins, il savait que son amour pour elle était tout au moins un peu partagé. Il ne savait pas où cela les mènerait, mais il ferait tout pour conserver ce début d'amour et le maintenir dans le bonheur le plus pur. 

  
__

_C'est ensemble_   
_Que nous avons grandi_   
_Comme les autres_   
_Comme plein d'autres_

_À coup de rêves_   
_On inventait nos vies_   
_On était seul_   
_A croire à nos fantaisies_   
_Mais entre nous rien n'était permis_

  


Lily, sentant irradiée la chaleur réconfortante du corps de son partenaire, écoutait ces paroles emplies d'émotions qui lui faisaient tant penser à leur relation. Amis depuis l'âge de onze ans, à partager leurs rêves, leurs angoisses, leur imagination débordante de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient bien inventer. Mais ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin…jusqu'à ce soir. Et elle se mit à prier pour que ce moment unique ne se termine jamais. 

  
__

_Tu peux chercher sur tes lèvres_   
_Un goût d'aimer comme un rêve_   
_Que tu crois inaccessible_   
_Alors que tout est possible_

  


Oui, c'est vrai. Tout est possible. Seraient-ils ensemble pendant longtemps? Aucun des deux ne connaissait la réponse, mais ils feraient tout en leur pouvoir pour que ça dure. Lorsque la chanson fut terminée pour être remplacée par quelque chose de plus rythmé, ils reprirent tous deux conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'eux…et vous pouvez bien sûr compter sur Sirius pour gâcher un moment si romantique… ^^   


"-Hey les amoureux, c'était pas trop tôt, non?" cria celui-ci, les regardant droit dans les yeux de façon à ce que tout le monde sache à qui il parlait. Tout le monde présent dans la salle se retourna évidemment vers eux. James reprit rapidement son caractère de Maraudeur, tandis que Lily rougissait légèrement devant tant d'attention dirigée sur elle.   


James se racla la gorge, puis dit à Lily dans un murmure, "-Allez, suis-moi, fleur de mes rêves." Et il lui fit un sourire malicieux tout en l'entraînant sur la scène. Lily était toujours trop sous le choc pour résister ou protester.   


"-Oyé oyé, chers amis," proclama James d'une voix forte, tandis que Sirius se mit à siffler, "j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer."   


Toute la salle était maintenant pendue à ses lèvres, attendant avec impatience ce qu'il allait dire, même s'ils s'en doutaient tous. "Moi, James Potter, célèbre Maraudeur de profession, je sors maintenant officiellement avec la fille de mes rêves, qui est d'ailleurs depuis longtemps présente dans les miens –"Ils s'arrêta quelques secondes quand il entendit Sirius lui dire quelque chose, "non, pas question mon pote, les détails, je me les garde," continua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil tandis que la salle éclatait de rire. "Et, l'heureuse élue n'est nulle autre que… la ravissante Lily!" Tout en disant cela, il se pencha pour lui faire un baise-main.   


Lily gloussait et rayonnait de bonheur. C'était officiel. Elle était la petite amie de l'un des garçons les plus convoités de l'école (avec Sirius et Remus bien sûr)...   


~*~*~**Fin du Flashback**~*~*~   


"-Lily…Lily! … LILY!" hurla son père. La jeune femme sortit brusquement de ses pensées et souvenirs. Elle le regarda, l'air perdu.   


"Quoi, quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Une attaque nucléaire? Une bombe qui va exploser?"   


Il rit en voyant l'air totalement confus de sa fille. "-Non non Lily, c'est seulement qu'on est arrivé à la gare," répondit son père, un sourire en coin.   


"-T'avais pas besoin de crier comme ça alors!" répliqua Lily, les nerfs à vif de s'être fait déranger de ses merveilleux souvenirs amoureux.   


Son père ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, mais garda son sourire. "-Allez, viens maintenant."   


Sa cadette sortit de la voiture, maintenant pleinement consciente de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et sachant que derrière cette barrière de briques se trouvaient ses amis, ainsi que son amoureux. Elle prit une grande inspiration, le cœur palpitant, puis fonça vers cette nouvelle année, à la poursuite de son destin.   
__

_À suivre..._   


* * * * *   
__

_C'est çaaaa! ^^ J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé, si oui, une ptite review pour m'encourager à continuer même si les examens approchent. Jvous adore!! Et on se revoit mardi prochain ^^_

**Mystick:** lol! Une chance que toi tu aimes au moins! C'est le but ^^ Et t'inquiète pas Chef, je continue! Je veux surtout pas avoir à faire avec un de tes crises :-þ En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre valait le temps d'attente ^^ Merci énormément pour ta review!! Pis je t'aime fort fort fort fort Mystou chérie!!! ^^ 

**Wingardium:** Geeeen!!! Encore un mardi!! :-þ Et pis, NON t'as pas une certaine relation avec un rat :-þ Et puis bah, scarlette, starlette... ça se ressemble lol! Et puis elle était faite pour ça ma dédicace ^^ Chui contente que tu l'aies aimé... et puis c'était toute vrai ce que j'ai écrit ^^ Et puis... j'avour, chui coupable de fortes pressions... bon ok _très_ fortes pressions lol! Et puis elle était cool ma description hein? Héhé! Et puis, dans le chapitre 4, j'les ai arrangé ses yeux!! Contente là??? :-þ Et puis t'exagère vraiment avec ton parfait lol! Mais pas grave, ça fait plaisir à entendre ^^Et puis... troooooooop drôle ton anecdote!!! J'aurais trop rit d'entendre ça!!! Mdr! Et puis... faut pas que j'oublie ton autographe au jour de l'an, hein?? ^^ Et puis, j'taime fort fort Gen! Merci pour ta review, pis d'être toujours là pour moi!!! Meeeeerci!!!! 

**Spoutnika:** Marie... ça se fait pas dire des affaires de même... J'en pleurais, pis j'te jure que c'est vrai. Tu peux pas savoir comment ça m'a fait plaisir même si je sais que tu as exagéré... Je suis tellement contente de t'avoir fait ressentir tant de choses en un chapitre, je croyais vraiment pas ça possible. Mon style d'écriture magistrale?? Waah, je savais même pas que j'en possédais un lol! Et puis je sais pas si elle ira loin, mais je vais essayer de faire mon possible ^^ Même si, là, je sais plus pen toute ou je m,en vais après le chap 4 lol! Et puis, si j'ai vraiment réussi à te faire aimer des personnages et tout, je saute au plafond (ouch! ^^) Et puis... c'est tellement gentil tout ce que t'as écrit... j'en reviens toujours pas. Et si je peux réussir à te faire rêver un peu, ou juste te remonter le moral, ce sera mon plus bel accomplissement et mon plus beau cadeau ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, pis d'être tojours là pour me faire rire (et me traumatisé quelques fois :-þ) Je t'adore! 

**Saiji:** Hum... merci pour ta review et tes compliments? Mouais c'est ça... 

**Zigmo:** Moi aussi je m'ennuie de toi!! Et puis, bah oui, c'était ça le but du saut en avant, c'était d'arriver directement à l'action (ouais... mettons lol) Et puis, tu me fais trop rire Zazou avec ton 'mardi à fafou' Mdr! Et aaaaah fais attention! Fais toi pas mal ^^ Tsé là, tu me gênes full! Pis moi aussi j'taime fort fort!!! J'ennuie! Merci pour ta review!! 

**SeveRogue:** Wow... ça me fait super plaisir comme commentaires ça ^^ Surtout que tu es un super bon auteur! Et puis, hum, j'avoue que je suis coupable pour cela... lol ^^ J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas les idéaliser, mais bon, je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas trop les mettre parfaits... j'ai bien dit _essayer_ lol! Et puis, j'arrive pas à croire que tu es fais ce lien-là... c'est vrai que j'ai pris ce nom de famille-là de lui, je pensais pas que quelqu'un ferait le rapprochement ^^ Donc, merci énormément pour tous tes compliments, ça m,a fait extrêmement plaisir! Et puis, faut absolument que j'aille lire le dernier chapitre de ta fic... j'ai vraiment rien lu depuis quelques chose, je suis débordée... mais je vais y aller, promis! Merci encore! 

**Fleur:** Wah! Merci énormément pour ta review!! Elle m,a vraiment fait chaud au coeur! Et contente que les changements de style ne te dérangent pas... je sens qu'il va y en avoir plusieurs au long de cette histoire lol! Merci encore pour tes compliments aussi!!! ^^ 

**Luffynette:** lol! Contente de savoir que tu as encore plus aimé lol! J'espère que c'est toujours le cas ^^ Merci énormément pour la review!! Ça me fait hyper plaisir! 

**Miss Serpentard:** Merci beaucoup!! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu me dit là! et puis je vais vraiment essayer de respecter mon 1 chap/semaine, même s'il se passe beaucoup de choses dans ma vie en ce moment ^^ Mais je vais faire tout mon possible. Et puis, j'espère que je ne changerai pas plus d'idée que je l'ai déjà fait et que je vais vraiment le mettre son secret lol! En tout cas, merci beaucoup beaucoup!!! 

**Leviosa:** Wha, je savais pas que Gen me faisait de la publicité lol! Contente de savoir que je ne t'ai pas déçu! Et puis moi aussi j'aime vraiment beaucoup ce bout-là ^^ Je l'imagine tellement comme ça lol! Merci énormément pour ta review!! Elle m,a vraiment fait plaisir! Jtaime fort fort !! Et faut pas que j'oublie de demander un autographe pour toi ;-) 

Bisoux!! J'vous aime tous fort fort!! 

[F@|\|¥], Fière présidente du Club des Weirds, No-Where et Perdus de ce monde ^^ 


	4. Comme le dit si bien Remus, il faut touj...

** Sorti le: 10 décembre 2002**

  
*****N/A Important!!*** **_Me voilà de retour avec ce 4ème chapitre!! J'espère vraiment que vous l'aimerez, car j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à l'écrire. Mais bon, j'en suis quand même assez satisfaite ^^ Dans ce chapitre, trois personnes pourront se reconnaître, car elles ont bien voulu accepté d'y participer! Geneviève, Sophie et Sandrine (Wingardium, Sophie Black et Piloup) Donc merci les filles, vous m'avez donné beaucoup d'inspiration! Bon ben c'est à peu près cela! Bonne Lecture!_

Disclaimer** : **Ah là là... Ça fait plus d'un mois que j'essais d'obtenir les droits des personnages et des lieux, mais ça marcheeeeuh pas! :-( So, ce que vous connaissez appartient à Jk.Rowling. Gen, Soph et Sandrine s'appartiennent :-þ Et l'histoire est à moi, et juste à moi! ^^ 

**Dédicace: **Cette semaine, c'est à plusieurs personnes que je le dédis. C'est à toutes celles qui m'ont supporté la semaine passée durant mon gros down. Je ne devais pas être très facile à vivre, mais vous m'avez quand même écouté, conseillé, et fait tout en votre pouvoir pour m'aider. Vous ne pourrez jamais savoir comment vous m'avez aider à m'en sortir. Je ne vous nommerai pas toutes, mais je suis certaine que vous vous reconnaîtrez si vous en faites parties. Merci énormément. Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier pour cela. ^^   
  
  


**La révélation**

  
  


**Chapitre 4 : Comme le dit si bien Remus, il faut toujours se méfier des Serpentards**   


Dès qu'elle fut passée de l'autre côté, Lily se retrouva rapidement dans les bras d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, grand de six pieds, les cheveux en bataille.   


"-James, tu m'as tellement manqué," lui chuchota-t-elle.   


"-Toi aussi, fleur de mes rêves."   


Lily sourit en entendant son ancien surnom. Il lui rappelait à chaque fois cette fameuse soirée. Elle se détendit rapidement dans ses bras, heureuse de le retrouver enfin... jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende quelqu'un toussoter derrière elle.   


"-Ahem, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais c'est que je commence à me sentir jaloux Lily Jolie."   


Cette voix appartenait incontestablement à Sirius, ce qui fit sourire Lily, le visage toujours enfouit dans l'épaule de son petit ami. Elle releva lentement la tête et prit immédiatement un faux air indigné.   


"-À ce que je vois Sirius, tu n'as pas assez de ta copine pour te satisfaire... Alors, tu te crois permis de faire la cour à sa meilleure amie pendant qu'elle doit se morfondre à surveiller tes affaires dans un compartiment et attendre ton retour?" elle avait maintenant de la difficulté à cacher son sourire en coin. "Tu me déçois énormément mon cher."   


"-Mais, Lily Jolie," plaida-t-il, joueur, "tu sais bien que tu es le seul amour de ma vie. Je ferais tout pour toi."   


"-Hey," intervint James, "espèce de faux-frère! Vas dont retrouver ta Gen, et laisse ma petite amie tranquille."   


"-Sinon quoi?" répliqua-t-il, prenant un air menaçant.   


Alors que James allait répliquer, Lily les interrompit en pouffant.   


"-C'est beau les gars. Je ne veux aucune bataille pour moi en ma présence, est-ce bien compris?" dit-elle en prenant un ton professoral.   


Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête, comme s'ils venaient de se faire prendre à jouer un mauvais tour, mais ils avaient tous les deux un sourire en coin. Lily, essayant en vain d'arrêter de rire, alla étreindre Sirius, qui l'étreignit à son tour.   


Puis, elle demanda, "-Mais où sont donc les autres?"   


"-Ils surveillent notre compartiment pour qu'aucun idiot de Serpentard ne vienne nous le prendre en notre absence," répondit James, tout en remontant ses lunettes. "Quoique je ne croie pas qu'ils puissent être assez idiots pour faire cela... mais on ne sait jamais," continua-t-il en souriant.   


Lily acquiesça, puis ils montèrent tous les trois dans le train pour rejoindre leurs amis.   


En ouvrant la porte de leur habituel compartiment, Lily sourit immédiatement à la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Elle reconnaissait bien chacun de ses amis. Remus et Peter jouaient aux échecs. Il était évident que Remus menait la partie, juste à voir l'air amusé qui se retrouvait dans ses yeux verts-jaunes et l'air découragé de Peter. Ce dernier semblait essayer de trouver une solution pour ne pas perdre encore une fois. Mais Lily ne savait que trop bien que c'était peine perdue. Personne ne gagnait contre Remus à ce jeu. Sa fine logique et ses stratégies à toute épreuve les battaient tous inévitablement.   


Geneviève, une fille assez petite aux cheveux noirs, au caractère enjoué, mais au tempérament inflammable était en train de parler avec Remus tandis que celui-ci attendait que Peter joue. Elle était aussi la petite amie de Sirius depuis plus d'un an. Ils étaient vraiment le couple exemplaire. Malgré toutes les chicanes qu'ils avaient à cause de leur tempérament fort, ils filaient le parfait bonheur.   


Dès qu'elle s'aperçut que nous étions arrivés, elle se précipita dans les bras de Sirius et l'embrassa.   


"-Dis donc toi," commença Gen, regardant droit dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus foncés, presque noirs, "ça t'en a pris du temps. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Tu n'essayais pas de me tromper j'espère?" demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin.   


"-Mais non Gen chérie. Tu sais bien que tu es le seul amour de ma vie. Je ferais tout pour toi," lui répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.   


Lily fut prise d'un accès de toux et Gen lui lança un regard interrogateur.   


"-Ne crois surtout pas à son baratin, il vient de me déclarer exactement la même chose il n'y a de cela que quelques minutes," expliqua-t-elle, tout en riant.   


Gen donna un léger coup sur l'épaule de Sirius. "-Insignifiant."   


Pour toute réponse, celui-ci se pencha doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser, ce qui lui fit immédiatement oublier l'incident précédent. Lily sourit. Ces deux-là ne changeraient donc jamais pensa-t-elle avec amusement. Elle allait leur dire quelque chose, lorsque la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit. Son sourire disparut aussitôt. Devant eux se tenait le groupe rival des Maraudeurs, les Serpentards de septième année.   


La bande était menée par Severus Rogue, un garçon pas très grand, aux cheveux noirs plutôt gras lui arrivant en haut des épaules. Il était amer, rancunier et plutôt solitaire. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche était calculé pour blesser les autres et quand il vous regardait dans les yeux, on ne voyait qu'un masque froid, glacial, dur et impénétrable. On ne pouvait que détourner le regard. Il était le genre de sorcier qu'il valait mieux ne pas provoquer.   


Il était accompagné de Sandrine Jones, sa petite amie. Plus grande que la normale, les yeux bruns foncés et les cheveux dégradés jusqu'au menton, elle était plutôt arrogante et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Mieux valait ne pas se la mettre à dos, elle pouvait être redoutable. Et comme à son habitude, elle portait un pull noir accompagné d'un col roulé et de ses fidèles jeans.   


Lily vit James crisper les poings à la vue des visiteurs. Ce ne sera sûrement pas de tout repos, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Juste derrière Rogue se trouvait Lucius Malefoy. Grand, cheveux blond platine, des yeux gris acier qui vous transperçaient dès que vous les croisiez, il était l'arrogance incarnée. Tout le monde évitait de le contrarier, parce que l'on pouvait être certain que cela se retournerait contre nous. D'une manière ou d'une autre.   


À ses côtés se tenait Sophie Delmas, une fille dont on ne savait presque rien. Le mystère planait autour d'elle. Toutes sortes de rumeurs courraient à son sujet, mais personne ne savait lesquelles étaient vraies. Elle était petite, avait des cheveux blond cendré parsemés de mèches couleur rouge vin. Ses yeux bruns se dégradaient magnifiquement vers des teintes de vert, et sa cicatrice au poignet gauche en avait fait jaser plus d'un. Elle était la copine de Lucius.   


Le clan est incomplet, remarqua Lily et lorsqu'elle aperçut Malefoy ouvrir la bouche, elle sut que la guerre Griffondor-Serpentard de cette année venait de prendre son commencement.   


"-Alors Potter," commença-t-il avec un air de dégoût au visage, "encore à traîner avec une Sang-de-Bourbe à ce que je vois."   


James allait répliquer, mais Lily fut plus rapide. Elle s'avança rapidement vers lui et le gifla avec toute la haine qui l'envahissait à ce moment. Dès qu'elle eut retiré sa main et qu'une marque rougeâtre apparut sur la joue de Lucius, elle sentit une autre main attraper son poignet. Des yeux bruns-verts la fixaient avec intensité.   


"-Ose ne serait-ce une seule fois retoucher à un Sang Pur et tu le regretteras toute ta vie pauvre idiote," murmura cruellement Sophie.   


Lily eut un sursaut de surprise. Dans ses yeux brillait une telle haine. Plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu. Elle semblait irradier littéralement d'elle. De plus, c'était une des première fois qu'elle entendait la petite amie de Malefoy parler. James prit sa défense.   


"-Alors Delmas, on fait des menaces maintenant?" demanda-t-il, ses yeux bruns flamboyant de colère.   


"-Non Potter, pas des menaces, mais des _promesses_," siffla-t-elle tout en retirant vivement sa main.   


"-Allons-nous-en maintenant," les interrompit Sandrine d'une voix forte et amusée, "juste sa vue me donne mal au cœur." Elle eut un sourire mauvais.   


Les autres acquiescèrent, puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur propre compartiment.   


"-Non mais," lâcha brusquement James, les poings crispés, "ils ne manquent pas de culot! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à Delmas? Vous avez vu ses yeux quand elle a parlé à Lily?"   


"-Hum, il faudrait se méfier un peu plus d'elle à l'avenir," exposa philosophiquement Remus, comme à son habitude. "Je crois qu'elle pourrait nous attirer de graves ennuis… et je ne parle pas de simples explosions en Potions," conclue-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin.   


"-Allez Remus, arrête de dramatiser. Ça ne peut pas être pire que les années précédentes. Et on s'en est très bien tiré à date," répliqua Sirius, essayant comme à l'habitude d'alléger l'atmosphère.   


"-Non Sirius, Remus a raison. Cette année, ils vont avoir dix-sept ans," commença à expliquer Lily. "L'âge pour pouvoir être initié comme mangemort. Ils vont donc évidemment gagner beaucoup de pouvoir."   


Gen, qui était restée muette depuis le début de la conversation, ajouta, "-Ouais, mon père travaille au ministère et il doit enquêter pour découvrir quelles sont les familles de mangemorts. Dans sa liste de suspects se retrouvent les familles Malefoy, Jones, Rogue... et Delmas."   


James allait ajouter son commentaire lorsqu'ils sentirent une secousse provenant du train. "-On est arrivé... Bon, et alors? On écoute notre très cher philosophe et l'on se méfie un peu plus des Serpentards cette année?" leur demanda-t-il, légèrement embêté par cette pensée.   


Ils acquiescèrent tous, puis sortirent du train pour se diriger vers l'énorme château.   


Pendant ce temps, Sophie les observait du coin de l'œil, un sourire malfaisant au visage et une lueur dangereuse valsant dans ses yeux...   
__

_À suivre..._   


* * * * *   
__

_Alooors??? Vous avez aimé?? Et puis là, je ne sais plus trop où je m'en vais avec cette histoire... alors la prochaine update ne sera sûrement pas mardi prochain, surtout que les gros gros examens ainsi que Noel approche... mais je vais faire de mon mieux, promis!! Alors, une petite review pour m'aider à retrouver encore plus le moral et m'encourager? Et quand elle est constructive, je l'apprécie encore plus car ça me permet de m'améliorer! Merci d'avance! Vous êtes des amours! ^^_

**Spoutnika:** Mais Marie, ya rien qui m'a fait plus plaisir que de pouvoir te faire sourire un peu. Et je le referais n'importe quand. En plus, tu me l'as plus que bien rendu en m'écoutant et en essayant de me consoler quand j'étais rendue au plus bas, et ça, il n'y aura jamais quelque chose que je pourrai te dire pour te remercier assez. Moi aussi je souhaiterais vraiment avoir des amies comme toi à l'école, mais je crois que c'est impossible, car on peut jamais ou presque se dire les mêmes choses sur internet que dans la vraie vie. As-tu déjà dit à l'une de tes amies que tu l'aimais ailleurs que sur le net? D'une façon sincère et non en riant? C'est vraiment dur, alors je crois que c'est pour cela. Et tu me trouves vraiment comme cela? Wow... ça me fait tellement plaisir d'entendre ça pour une fois. Et moi aussi je veux vraiment te voir!! J'aimerais tellement ça! Quoique... je suis plus plate en vrai :-þ Et mon ptit mot de fin... c'était tout simplement le fond de ma pensée ^^ Et même si ta review était un peu quétaine, j'm'en fous. Ya rien de plus beau à mes yeux que de lire cette reconnaissance que tant de gens oublie de manifester, merci Marie! Je ne me suis jamais sentie autant comprise que par toi et ça je t'en serai reconnaissante toute ma vie, tu peux en être certaine. Merci pour tout! Tu représentes beaucoup pour moi. Et merci pour tous les compliments. Merci. 

**SeveRogue:** Ouais, je sais bien que je ne suis pas la plus rapide... mais bon, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux ^^Et oui, je l'avoue, je me vante maintenant d'être une sadique professionnelle... C'était mon rêve! lol! Un énorme merci pour tes compliments! Vraiment ça me fait hyper plaisir! Tu peux pas savoir! Et puis, pour répondre à ta question, c'est qu'il faut que tes chapitres soient en _.html_ au lieu de _.doc _Si jamais tu n'y arrive pas, envoie-moi un mail ou une review, et je te l'expliquerai plus en profondeur ^^ Oh, et je voulais aussi te remercier pour ta review dans mon histoire _Pourquoi?_ Tu avais entièrement raison, et ça m,a fait beaucoup de bien de la lire. Je me suis aperçue de qui était mes vraies amies et de mon vrai problème. Disons que d'écrire ensuite ce que je ressentais (en quelque chose que j'ai d'ailleurs publié sous le titre de _Que faire?_) m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé à reprendre le dessus. En tout cas, tout ça pour te remercier, c'était très généreux de ta part! 

**Crystal:** Bon je te répond tout dans la même réponse, d'accord? ^^ Mais faut pas que tu t'inquiètes! C'est déjà un grand honneur pour moi que tu prennes le temps de lire ma petite histoire! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de recevoir tes commentaires, de toi ô grande écrivaine (:-þ) Euh, pour Jamesie, je sais pas vraiment lol... J'y avais pas vraiment pensé, mais bon, c'est pas trop important au moins lol! Pour le 2 mois, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à se voir... m'enfin, on va dire ^^ Et pour le 31 octobre... merci de me l'avoir signifier... Je ne avais même pas pensé quand je l'ai écrit, mais ça me donne un idée pour quelque chose à écrire plus tard, alors merci! ^^ Oh, pour mon fleurs de mes rêves, c'est que j'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose que personne n'avait encore dit... Et celui-là je l'ai jamais lu lol! Mais ton petite fleur à toi est super bien aussi, t'inquiète pas! Et puis, bah, tu peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps je rêve de faire des fins comme les tiennes!! ^^ J'essaie de passer mon cours de Sadique 101! Mdr! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour les compliments et tout! Et tes reviews sont bien assez longues, je sais bien ce que c'est que de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps! Alors merci pour tout! 

**Fleur:** Merci énormément encore une fois!! Ça me fait super plaisir de voir que tu sembles toujours apprécié autant!! Et de te voir, toujours là, chapitre après chapitre, me fait hyper chaud au coeur! Donc, j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre aussi! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tout! 

**Maraudeuse:** J'ai réussi à te faire rêver?? Ouaaais!! ^^ Chui trop contente ma puce!! Et puis c'est pas grave même si tu t'imaginais avec Sirius... Je te comprends très bien ^^ Et tu la trouves si bien ma fic?? Mieux que celle que je traduis?? O_o Vraiment? Wow! Ça c'est du compliment!! :-) Et c'est certain que je te pardonne! Voyons dont, je ne pourrai jamais me fâcher contre toi! Je t'adore! Merci pour ta review, tes compliments, et d'être toujours là pour moi!!! Biz! 

**Saiji:** Merci beaucoup beaucoup!! Je sais bien qu'il faisait pas avancer l'histoire, mais ça me plaisait d'imaginer tout ça ^^ Et puis, contente de voir que mes description te font autant d'effet :-þ´Nah, sérieux, ça me fait chaud coeur! Et puis, encore désolée pour la manière dont j'ai réagi... Merci énormément!!! 

**Luffynette:** Contente de savoir que toi aussi tu l'aies trouvé mimi!! Je savais pas si le monde aimerait! Et puis, j'espère qu'il valait le temps d'attente ce chapitre! Je vais essayer de ne pas trop prendre de temps pour le prochain. Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review!!! Elle m'a fait hyper plaisir! 

**Wingardium:** Geen!! Et puis??? Contente? :-þ J'crois que tu ne veux pas m'assassiner, non? ^^ J'espère que t'as aimé ce que je t'ai fait dire et faire! Et hooon, c'est trop hot que t'est trouvé ça aussi chou le chapitre précédent!! Chui super contente!! Et c'est tout normal que tu remarques plus Sirius!!! Je crois que tu l'as aimé aussi dans ce chapitre! Et puis, t'as vu que j'ai spécifié la couleur de ses yeux?? T'es satisfaite maintenant? ^^ Oh merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tes compliments, tu sais pas comment ça me fait plaisir!!! Surtout que t'aimes mon vocabulaire, c'est super important pour moi ^^ Moi aussi Jtaime fort fort fort!!! Merci pour tout Gen!! Surtout d'être toujours là pour moi! ^^ 

**Zigmo:** MDR! C'est pas grave Zazou!! lolol!! Et tu me fais toujours rire avec ton mardi à fafou! ^^ Et puis, ça l'existe dans gars romantique des fois bon!! lol!! Disons que c'est peut-être _mon _côté un peu sentimental qui a trop ressorti lol! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review!!!! Jtaime fort fort!! 

**Ccilia:** Merci énormément pour la review!!! Je suis super contente que tu suives ma fic! ^^ 

**Mystick:** Ouaaais! Encore une autre qui a trouvé ça cute!!! ^^ Je suis d'accord que pas ebaucoup de monde aurait le guts de faire ça lol! Mais, après tout, c'est pas un Maraudeur pour rien ^_^ Merci bokôup bokôup pour ta review!!! Moi aussi je t'aime fort fort fort!! T'es super!! Et encore désolée de t'avoir _légèrement_ traumatisé samedi soir!! Mdr!! 

**Miss Serpentard:** Bah, c'est pas grave ça! Tu m'as reviewé, et c'est ça qui compte! ^_^ Contente de savoir que toi aussi t'as bien aimé comment je l'ai imaginé et raconté! ^^ Et pour le nombre de chapitre... j'en sais absolument rien. C'est que je change d'idée à peu près à chaque semaine sur la suite... lol! Alors, je vais voir au fur et à mesure ou ça va me mener :-) Un gros gros merci pour ta review!!! 

_Bisoux!! J'vous aime tous fort fort!! Merci encore!!_

[F@|\|¥] 


	5. Ahem, Une minute de silence SVP

** Sorti le: 19 décembre 2002**

  
*****N/A Important!!*** **_Bah ouais, avec deux jours de retard, me voici à nouveau avec le chapitre 5! Il est un peu moins bon à mon goût, mais ça c'est à vous de juger lol! Et puis, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous dire que je suis officiellement en congé!! ^__^ Donc, ce chapitre est comme mon cadeau de Noel pour vous, mes très chers lecteurs! Alors, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire ^_^ Bonne Lecture!_

Disclaimer** : **Bon, comme si quelqu'un ne le savait pas déjà, non les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont à Jk.Rowling. Même les personnages originaux ne m'appartiennent qu'en partie! *soupir* Mais bon, l'histoire m'appartient quand même! 

**Dédicace:** Mystooou!! Ouais c'est à ton tour mdr! Je te le dédis parce que tu es l'une de mes folles préférées ô toi grande petate bleue! ^_^ Tu me fais toujours rire et sourire, mêne quand chui down! Et puis ça, ça compte beaucoup pour moi! En plus, tu me suis toujours dans tout ce que je fais, me laissant de belles reviews (lol!) Donc, merci beaucoup d'être toujours là pour moi! Merci!! J't'adore!!   


**La révélation**

  


**Chapitre 5 : Ahem, Une minute de silence SVP**   


Une paire d'yeux posés sur elle. Deux yeux cruels qui la firent trembler. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis qu'elle détournait les yeux, ne voulant pas subir plus longtemps ceux de Delmas, fixés sur elle.   


Ils se trouvaient au banquet de début d'année, une multitude de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres devant eux. Mais elle n'avait pas faim en ce moment, elle était bien trop occupée à se demander ce que l'autre fille lui voulait.   


"-Lily?" l'appela James, la sortant de ses pensées. "Tu vas bien?" lui demanda-t-il, ses yeux bruns emplis d'inquiétude.   


"-Hum, oui oui," répondit-elle distraitement, encore légèrement perturbée. Sophie avait maintenant détourné les yeux, écoutant attentivement les propos des autres Serpentards. "Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas."   


"-Bon d'accord, si tu le dis," lança James, semblant toujours sceptique quant à la véracité de cette affirmation.   


Lily, pour changer de sujet, se tourna vers Remus. "-Remus?"   


"-Oui Lily?"   


"-Quand est-ce que Halley arrive?" lui demanda-t-elle, une lueur de tristesse voilant ses yeux pendant un court instant. Halley White était la petite amie de Remus, mais ses parents s'étaient fait tuer par des fidèles de Voldemort juste avant la rentrée et elle était restée chez elle avec sa sœur jumelle pour pouvoir assister à leurs funérailles. Remus avait essayé de convaincre Dumbledore d'y aller, mais celui-ci avait refusé, pour une raison probablement inconnue de tous.   


"-Elle devrait arriver demain après les cours," répondit-il, les yeux rêveurs, mais aussi mélancoliques. Il était impatient de la retrouver, mais il était aussi légèrement inquiet de l'état dans lequel il la retrouverait. Il savait bien qu'elle en serait très affectée.   


Gen prit alors la parole. "-Ont-ils enfin réussi à trouver les coupables?"   


"-Non," répondit sombrement Remus. "Ils ont plusieurs suspects, mais toujours aucune preuve."   


"-Ouais, comme d'habitude finalement," ajouta Sirius, hautement agacé par l'incompétence du Ministère. C'était toujours la même chose. Ils avaient des suspects, dont tout le monde connaissait la culpabilité, mais ces imbéciles du Ministère n'arrivaient jamais à ramasser de preuve. Si les conséquences n'étaient pas si graves, ça en serait risible.   


"-En tout cas, ce qui est plus que probable, c'est que ça devait être les parents d'un des élèves de Serpentard," émit James.   


"-Quoi? Mais ce n'était sûrement pas ceux d'un des amis de Marista tout de même," lança Peter, hébété. Marista White était la sœur jumelle d'Halley. Répartie à Serpentard lors de leur première année, elle était l'opposé de sa sœur. Tandis que l'une était calme et posée, l'autre était arrogante et introvertie. Elles se détestaient mutuellement et ne se parlaient que lorsque c'était tout à fait obligatoire.   


"-Mais voyons Peter! Sois réaliste! Tu sais bien que Marista rejoindra les rangs des Mangemorts cette année. Et qu'est-ce que les fidèles de Voldemort détestent le plus?" questionna Sirius, énervé par le manque de jugement de Peter.   


"-Euh..."   


"-Les moldus! Et justement, les parents d'Halley en sont. Donc, je ne crois pas que cela dérangeait beaucoup Marista qu'ils meurent, tu ne penses pas?" l'interrompit Sirius, impatient. Il soupçonnait même que Marista elle-même avait donné l'ordre de l'assassinat de ses parents, mais cela, il le gardait pour lui-même.   


"-Hum, tu as malheureusement probablement raison Sirius," répliqua sinistrement Lily. Elle soupira. C'était vraiment horrible tous ces meurtres, et encore plus effrayant quand on y pensait bien. Rien ne pouvait les empêcher, la terreur régnait parmi toute la communauté magique, sans que personne ne puisse y remédier.   


Alors que James voulait prendre la parole, un raclement de gorge l'interrompit. Toute la Salle devint silencieuse tandis que Dumbledore se levait. L'étincelle de malice habituellement présente dans ses yeux semblait être en congé.   


"-Chers élèves," commença-t-il lentement, "comme vous le savez probablement tous déjà, Voldemort," une partie de la salle trembla à ce nom, "et ses disciples ont fait plusieurs victimes cet été dont plusieurs étaient en relation avec des élèves de Poudlard. Je voudrais que vous fassiez tous extrêmement attention à vous... et que vous essayiez que la paix revienne entre nos maisons. La haine est totalement inutile à notre société, surtout par temps durs." La bande à Malefoy ricana silencieusement à cette requête. "Et je voudrais aussi que nous gardions tous une minute de silence à la mémoire de nos chers disparus. Merci." Puis, il se rassit, fermant les yeux.   


Le reste de la Grande Salle l'imita. Les étudiants qui étaient concernés par ces tragédies avaient les larmes aux yeux en repensant à tout cela. Lily pensa aux parents d'Halley, ainsi qu'à l'oncle et à la tante de James à qui les vies avaient été injustement prises prématurément. Elle ouvrit quelque peu les yeux pendant un court instant. Ce qu'elle vit l'insulta plus que tout. Toute la petite bande insolente de Malefoy et compagnie n'avait pas seulement les yeux ouverts, mais continuait à manger et à boire comme si de rien n'était. _Mais comment osent-ils_, se demanda rageusement Lily. Elle referma aussitôt les yeux pour ne plus voir cet outrage.   


Lorsque la minute fut terminée, tous recommencèrent à manger, la majorité ayant l'air triste. Puis, ils montèrent tous à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les Maraudeurs et compagnie veillèrent devant le feu, discutant de futures blagues et de l'année à venir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident d'aller prendre un sommeil bien mérité.   


~*~   


"-QUOI? Oh non, mais c'est pas vrai!" cria Sirius, incrédule.   


"-Mais qu'il a-t-il Sirius?" lui demanda Gen, levant les yeux au ciel, légèrement exaspérée. Elle savait très bien que plus le drame semblait gros pour son copain, moins il l'était pour eux.   


"-On commence avec double cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques..." commença-t-il en faisant une pause qu'il pensait dramatique.   


"-Oh non, je déteste ce cours," marmonna Peter, les yeux baissés vers son assiette. En effet, Peter avait la fâcheuse manie de se faire mordre par toutes les sortes d'êtres que l'on retrouvait durant ces cours. Le comble pour lui avait été lorsqu'il s'était fait mordre par un Veracrasse... eux qui ne possèdent même pas de dent.   


Puis, Sirius ajouta avec un air bouleversé, "...avec les Serpentards!"   


"-Et alors? On a toujours eu des cours avec eux. Ça ne peut pas être différent des autres années," exposa Remus avec sa logique particulière.   


"-Bon, assez de rouspétage pour ce matin!" les sermonna doucement Lily. "Il ne faudrait pas arriver en retard au cours. Lauren a beau être très gentille, vous savez bien qu'elle ne tolère aucun retard," leur rappela-t-elle. Marie Lauren était leur professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques depuis leur troisième année d'études. Grande et blonde, elle inspirait la confiance à quiconque venait lui parler. Même les Serpentards avaient fini par la respecter... sans toutefois lui faire preuve d'une quelconque clémence.   


"-Oui, tu as raison ma Lily," confirma James en lui prenant la main. Puis, il l'entraîna vers l'énorme porte en bois sculpté. Les autres les rejoignirent aussitôt, Sirius passant son bras autour de la fine taille de Gen.   


Lorsqu'ils furent tous arrivés près de la cabane de Hagrid, les Griffondors d'un côté et les Serpentards de l'autre, Marie prit la parole.   


"-Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année. Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver à nouveau... même si je sens que l'on aura certainement quelques petites tensions à l'intérieur du groupe." Elle eut un mince sourire énigmatique. "Aujourd'hui, nous allons disséquer des Veracrasses pour examiner de plus près comment sont faits leurs systèmes."   


"-Quoi?" lança Sirius. "Il y a autre chose dans ces bêtes que de la gelée visqueuse?"   


Tous les Griffondors rirent à sa remarque, tandis que les étudiants de la maison opposée eurent des rictus méprisants envers la réflexion si _songée_ du garçon.   


Marie, elle, esquissa un sourire. "-Et oui, comme l'a si bien dit M.Black, ils ont beaucoup plus que de la simple gelée dans leur corps. Mais, vu que nous n'avons pas assez de créatures pour tout le monde, je vais vous regrouper en trois groupes." Devant le début de protestations que manifestaient ses étudiants, elle ajouta d'un ton calme, mais ne tolérant aucune réplique, "Et je ne veux surtout aucune objection de votre part, c'est bien compris?"   


Personne ne répondit, mais elle savait qu'ils avaient tous très bien compris le message.   


"-Bon," continua-t-elle, "dès que je nommerai votre nom, vous irez retrouver vos autres coéquipiers. Lupin, Delmas, Evans et Rogue. Potter, Jones, Jensen _(Gen)_ et Malefoy. Pettigrow, Kieran, Avery, Black et Andrews."   


Les étudiants se rassemblèrent à contrecœur, puis se placèrent devant leur spécimen. Lauren défila entre les groupes pour distribuer un couteau à l'un des membres. C'est celui-ci qui aurait à commencer le travail.   


"-Alors, Delmas, Malefoy et Black _(C'était eux qu'elle avait nommés)_, vous allez prendre votre canif, bien maintenir votre Veracrasse en place d'une main, puis lui ouvrir le ventre d'un simple coup de lame."   


Plusieurs firent des grimaces de dégoût à l'évocation des consignes. Tandis que Lucius et Sirius faisaient tout leur possible pour ne pas démontrer leur répulsion, Sophie, elle, semblait presque s'amuser. Tout le cours passa à l'étude extrêmement ennuyante de ces petites bêtes qui étaient en fin de compte tout aussi ordinaires et répugnantes à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Ensuite, les deux maisons se séparèrent avec joie, les Griffondors montant vers leur cours de Métamorphose, les Serpentards se rendant en Enchantements.   


Après le souper, les Maraudeurs et compagnie s'assirent devant le feu dans leur Salle commune, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée d'Halley. Puis, vers huit heures, ils s'arrêtèrent tous de parler en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, laissant passer une frêle silhouette.   
__

_À suivre..._   


* * * * * 

_Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimez! Et puis, qu'en dites-vous de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux de Noel? Ça vous coûtera rien, à part 30 secondes de votre temps. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas de la page et me laisser vos commentaires! Review! ^_^ Y'a rien qui pourrait me faire plus plaisir pour Noel. Bon, et avec ça, j'vous souhaite un Joyeux Noel et une merveilleuse année 2003, avec toute la joie et le bonheur que vous méritez!_

**Chose-là...etc (Bah quoi? C'est trop long lol!):** Maarie!! Tu vois? J'ai fini par le mettre ce chapitre lol! Et puis? T'aime comment je t'ai mis?? J'espère!! Et puis, c'est pas grave même si tu te décourage toi-même... moi aussi je suis comme ça! ^__^ Hum, toi sadique?? J'crois que tu l'es plus comme prof de SCM!! Mdr!! Moi aussi j'laime full l'annonce _AHAH_ (Familiprix!) lolol! Pis bah, c'est pas grave même si t'as pas pleuré! En autant qu'elle t'a touché et que tu l'as aimé! ^-^ Merci de me dire que tu seras toujours là pour moi, tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait hyper plaisir!! Pis euh, ouais, j'vais essayer d'être toujours compréhensible à l'avenir (Mdr!) Et ouais, c'est vrai que c'ets dommage qu'on soit pas très franc face aux autres... Et puis, pour ce qui est de moi en réalité... bah ça dépend lol! Je suis drôle pis le fun avec le monde que je connais pis avec qui je m'entend bien lol! Et puis, MDR, non Gen a m'a pas fait de pression lol! A le savait même pas qui a serait dans l'histoire avant de lire le chapitre mdr!! C'était une petite surprise ^_^ Et pis, bah, t'as pas mal raison de pas trop la truster Soph... héhé! Pis bah, là, j'pense j'vais arrêter là, sinon j'pourrai pas même le chapitre ce soir lol!!! Meeeeuchi bokôu bokôu pour la beeellle review!!! J'tadore!! 

**Mystick:** lol! Ouais, c'est ça j'ai dit aussi... 'légèrement' :-þ Et puis toi ausi tu sais pas ou je m'en vais?? Ouaaaais!! Chui pas toute seule!!! (Duh... j'pense que pour toi c'est normal que tu le saches pas... mais pas pour moi lol!) Pis bah, ouais, c'est ça, SURPRISE! lol! Voooooui!! Noweeel!! Demain je commence mes congés!! Plus que deux exams demain après-midi (donc j'peux dormir demain matin gniak gniak!) et puis.... Coooongés!! ^__^ Et c'est vrai c'que tu dis! Tout le monde aime avoir des surprises à Nowel!! ^-^ Bon bah, j'pense que j'tai répondu assez long pour ta longueur de review :-þ Marchi pour la review!!! T'es trop fineeeuh!!! Pis bah euh... j'menuuuuie de toi Mystou!! Tu te connecte jamais, pis quand tu le fais, tu marques toujours que tu veux pas qu'on vienne te parler :-( Bon bah c'est ça, Jtaime fow fow fow!!! 

**Sophie Black:** Yeah, English power!!! ^_^ Even if I'm not really good in English writing lol! But I'll try for you! Oh, I'm sooo happy you liked the way I made you! I thought about it, and that's the way I imagined you would like to be ^-^ And I have so much fun writing about you... you're really interesting as a character! That's true, your eyes are... mysterious and... frightening! And I find that cool when you're threatening Lily! Héhé! Don't worry, I would NEVER hurt Remus or Sirius badly lol! Neither by you, nor by someone else. And yes, you'll become a deatheater! I was just thinking about writing a chapter about the ceremony and all that… I think it could be kind of… interesting ^^ And yes, you're having sex with Lucius lol! I won't tell it, but that's obvious! And… suure I'll tell it for your scar. Don't worry ^-^ And for the English, that doesn't matter me at all. I like so much English, more than French… but I'm not bilingual yet… so I have some problems with writing and speaking lol! And no, that's not Saiji who is Severus' girlfriend… but she's with Remus, and she likes that too ^_^ I'll write the details you wrote… and don't be shy to give others, I won't be offence! So, Thaaaanks for the review!!! I'm so happy to have one from you! So, I hope you liked how I made you in this chapter! And thanks again! (Pff, sorry for my bad English *sigh* I'd like to be bilingual by now but that isn't the case.) 

**Saiji:** Bon, t'es 'apparue' là! lol! Contente??Et puis, chui full contente que t'ais aimé le chapitre précédent!! Pis ouais, c'est exactement l'effet que je voulais leur donné... qui soient genre full imposants pis que tout le monde les craint lol! (Ouais, Soph chui sure qu'a l'adore ça lol) Et puis, bah, j'trouve ça trop cool que t'aime comment j'ai fait tout le monde!! Pis Remus, bah, y'a les cheveux quand même assez long ;-) Pis pour mes descriptions... bah j'vais finir par le croire mdr!! J'espère que tu les aime autant dans ce chapitre! Pis je t'impressionne vraiment??? Wow! Bah meurchi énormément!! Ça me fait full plaisir!!! 

**Piloup:** Cool Pil!! Chui contente que t'aie aimé ton apparition... même si elle était pas mal brève lol! Et ça me fait super plaisir d'insérer une de mes idoles dans ma fic!!! Tu trouves vraiment que j'écris bien?? Wah! Venant de toi, ça me fait vachement plaisir!! Surtout que toi t'écris tellement bien *jalouse* (Aaah encore ma phase jalousie! lol!) Et ouais, t'es vraiment bonne pour écrire des reviews constructives! :-þ Bon bah meurchi beaucoup beaucoup pour la review!! 

**Fleur:** Wah, comment refuser devant tant d'enthousiasme?? ^__^ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments! Ça me fait vraiment hyper plaisir!! Pis merci aussi de toujours m'en laisser! Ça me touche énormément que tu me suives tant dans mes délires lol! Merci beaucoup beaucoup!!! 

**Majandra:** Merci pour le compliement!! Et pour ce que Sophie va faire, tu vas le savoir plus tard! Niak niak suspense lol! Et pour Rogue... hum, je ne crois pas que Sandrine apprécierait que je le fasse tomber en amour avec Lily ^_^ lol! Bon bah, merci beaucoup encore!! 

**Zigmo:** lol!! Ouais, super ta musique à la James Bond! ^_^ Mdr, encore tes Mardi à Fafou! Même si là, on est plus mercredi *tit bonhomme gêné MSN* M'enfin, j'ai pas pu faire plus vite alors lol! Et c'est pas grave même si elles ne sont pas construtives, au moins, comme tu l'as dit, elles me font rire! ^-^ Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review, je l'apprécie énormément!!Oh, et j'ai pas eu de nouvelles... Ça s'est bien passer pour ta mère dit?? J'espère vraiment... J'y ai pensé fort fort pour que ça l'aille bien. 

**Les 4 folles des Sly(Luffynette):** Merci beaucoup!! Et je suis bien contente que tu trouves que le 4 était le meilleur! C'est sur lui que j'ai le plus bosser lol! Un énorme merci pour ta review!!! 

**Crystal:** Nes!! C'est vrai qu'elle était longue ta review!!! Mici!! ^_^ Et jamais j'arrêterais d'être ta fan #1! Ça tu peux en être certaine ^__^ et ouf, ça fait bizarre recevoir un sort d'oubliettes! Mais, t'inquière, j'me souviens de tout, surtout d'à quel point je suis folle! lol!! ET puis, comme je te l'ai fit sur le net, j'adorerais te rajouter à la fic, mais il ne reste ques des profs... Alors t'as qu'à choisir! Seul celui de SCM et d'Enchantements sont déjà pris ^-^ LOL! Ouais, James trop sexy lol! Merci, j'trouvais ça trop drôle ce petit triangle amoureux lol! Ouaaais! Yeux verts-jaunes... trop chous!! ^__^ MDR! Cool, je fais adhérer plus de monde Au club des folles de Sirius!!! Mais, au fait, c'est quoi ce Club des loleuses?? Ça m'intrigue lol! Et Sophie n,a pas accepté un rôle too bad... elle VOULAIT un rôle too bad Mdr!! Réponse à ta réponse de ma réponse de l'autre réponse (bon, c'est assez long? lol!) Je dis pas des bêtises moa!! C'est toi qui en dit!! C'est vrai que c'est un honneur pour moi!! Et pour mon surnom... comme me l,a si bien dit l'un de mes revieweurs (lol) il parait qu'il est un peu trop romantique pour James Mdr!! Et ouais, j'aime trop jouer la sadique!! J,ai pas encore passé mon cours par exemple... j'ai encore du progrès à faire ;-) Et nah, nous pour équivaloir vos _Bizz_, on dit _Bisoux ^_^ _Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review!!! T'es trop fine de prendre le temps de m'en laisser une!! Et j'espère que ton prochain chapitre sort bientôt! Y'aurais rien de mieux comme cadeau de Noel ^__^ 

**SeveRogue:** Oh mais ça je le sais très bien que je ne suis pas la seule... et pas la meilleure non plus. Mais quand même j,aime bien essayer de faire des fins au moins un peu _cliffangers. _Je suis vraiment hyper heureuse qu'elle te plaise! Et que tu trouves que j'accorde bien mes personnages... Mais pour ce qui est de Rogue, tu as vraiment raison. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne voulais pas vraiment dire qu'il était le leader de la gang, c'est plus que c'est lui que j'ai pensé à décrire en premier lol! Mais je vais essayer d'arranger ça pour mettre au clair que c'est Malefoy qui est le leader. M'enfin, merci de me le faire remarquer. Et puis, moi, ce n'est pas mon Sevie chou lol! Mais j'en connais quelque-unes qui le sont lol! Et oui, j'ai essayé le plus possible de penser à mes exams avant tout... même si c'est pas toujours évident lol! Mais là, ça va... c'est presque fini, plus qu'une journée et je serai en vacances ^_^ Merci énormément pour tes reviews!! Et pour ton information, je vais très bien là... j'ai repris le dessus, en oubliant le noir ^_^ Merci encore! 

**Miss Maraudeuse:** Merci beaucoup ma puce!! Ça me touche vraiment ce que tu me dis là! Et t'es toujours ma fan #1?? Après tout ce que j'ai faut? T'es courageuse ;-) Et puis, fais-le, pense que j'écris Jen! Ça me fait plaisir!! Comme ça, je ferai plaisir à deux personnes en même temps que j'adore ^_^ Mdr! Ouais, je lis dans tes rêves! Oh, et puis merci pour tes compliments!! T'es trop fine ma puce!!! Va falloir que tu m'aides à passer dans les portes si ça continue... ma tête va être trop enflée Mdr!!! Meeeerci!! J'tadore!! 

**Wingardium:** Waaah lol!! J'étais certaine que tu me crirais pas après lol!! Et pis, bah oui tu le mérites Gen!!! Et t'as vu, il est pas tout seul Mumus chéri ^_^ Et puis, chui tellement contente que tu aies tant aimé ça!! Pis j'espère que t,as aussi aimé ce chapitre-ci!! En plus, j'ai ajouté une phrase juste pour toi!! Essaie de la trouver ;-) Bon bah, c'est ça là. Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review!! Pis j'mennuie vraiment beaucoup de toi! J'taime fow fow fow! 

**Ccilia:** Wow, ça me fait super plaisir de savoir ça!! ^__^ Surtout que tu trouves que ça vaut le coup! Merci énormément pour la review! 

**Mymye-Potter:** Bah Minouche, ça m,a fait full plaisir de te le dédier ce chapitre! Tu le mérites! Pis moi aussi je t'adore!! Et pis, je pense pas qu'elle fasse 72 chapitres lol!! Pis tu trouves vraiment que j'écris bien?? Wah merci!! C'est tout trop gentils les compliments que tu m'as fait!! J'étais toute gênée lol! Et puis, j'vais me faire un plaisir d'être ton aide-mémoir (Niak niak niak lol!) Pis bah, meurchi beaucoup beaucoup pour la longue review!!! Ça me fait tellement plaisir!!! Je t'adooore!! Et pis j'espère que t'as aimé comment je t'ai fait (même si on fait juste parler de toi dans ce chapitre lol!) Merci encore!! 

**Fantarola:** Wah, merci beaucoup!! Je suis super contente que tu aimes!! Et surtout de savoir que je semble être capable de faire aimer ou détester mes personnages comme je le voudrais. Et non, Gen a m'a pas fait de pression lol! A le savait même pas qu'a serait dans l'histoire avant de lire le chapitre mdr!! C'était une petite surprise ^_^ Un énorme merci pour tes compliments!! Tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir!! 

**Jess-Chang:** Merci énormément pour les compliments!! Tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir de me faire dire que quelqu'un aime mon histoire! Et c'ets pas grave que t'es pas reviewé avant! Merci pour la review!!!! 

**Ayla:** T'es dur en fic? Et tu trouves la mienne bonne? Wow! Ça c'est du compliment!! Merci beaucoup beaucoup!!! Ça me fait vraiment extrêmement plaisir!!! J'espère que t'as pas changé d'opinion avec ce chapitre! Merci encore!! 

**Hikahi:** Wow, an English reader! That makes me so happy!! And that's nice you like my descriptions! That's something I don't really like, so if I'm able to have good ones... I'm happy! ^_^ Thank you very much for the review!! (And sorry for my bad English writing *sigh*) 

**Stephie Potter:** Wow! Merci pour tous les compliments!! Surtout pour l'enthousiasme!!! Ça m,a fait hyper plaisir!! Merci encore!! 

_Bisoux!! J'vous aime tous fort fort!! Merci encore pour vos 20 reviews, vous m'avez tellement fait plaisir!! Allez, une p'tite pour mon cadeau de Noel, d'accord? ^_^_

[F@|\|¥] 


	6. Psychologie Féminine

** Sorti le: 23 janvier 2003**

  
*****N/A Important!!*** **_Et oui, je ne suis pas morte enterrée vivante, ni étouffée par un camion completde Skittles (ceux du sac rouge, je tiens à préciser :-þ), ni étranglée par une bande assoifée de revieweurs insatisfaits par ma vitesse (ce que je vous ai gré ^^)! Oui oui, je suis belle et bien vivante, pauvre de vous, et je suis en plus de retour avec un nouveau chapitre lol! Je tiens à préciser aussi, avant qu'elles ne m'assassinent, que Halley est caractérisée par Saaaiji, et Marista par Mymye-Potter... bien que ce ne soit VRAIMENT pas leurs vrais caractères loll! C'est ceeela, Bonne Lecture!!_

Disclaimer** : **Quelqu'un peut m'aider à avoir les droits d'auteur des personnages???? *regard désespéré* Bon, en attendant, rien ne m'appartient, je fais pas d'argent, alors ouste les poursuites! J'en veux paaas! :-þ En plus, j'ai pas d'argent à vous donner lol! Bon, bah ya quand même l'histoire qui est à moi et rien qu'à moi! 

**Dédicace:** Crystal... Oui oui, c'est vraiment toi! T'hallucine pas lol! Je te le dédis, parce que t'es vraiment une fille super. En plus de réussir à me faire rêver avec ton talent incroyable d'écrivaine, et d'attendre des jours durant mes reviews qui font plus que tarder, tu me supportes toujours! Que tu sois malade, ou que je le sois, que je sois folle et stupide, ou même énervante, tu m'endures, tu me parles, et tu m'encourages en plus! Tous tes commentaires, qui sont toujours francs et constructifs, m'aident énormément à m'améliorer. Donc, merci d'être toujours présente pour moi même si on habite à des centaines de kilomètres l'une de l'autre ^^ Je t'adore, et merci encore!   
  
  
  


**La révélation**

  
  
  


**Chapitre 6 : Psychologie Féminine**   


Remus tourna vivement la tête, puis, quand il prit conscience de qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, il sauta en bas de son fauteuil. Il se précipita rapidement vers la silhouette qui était restée figée devant le portrait de la Salle commune. Mais, lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, celle-ci le repoussa aussitôt, reculant de quelques pas. Un air de totale incompréhension traversa le visage de Remus. Mais pourquoi fait-elle cela, se demanda-t-il.   


"-Halley?" l'appela-t-il doucement, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. Alors qu'il se rapprochait à nouveau d'elle, elle se mit à courir et se précipita vers le dortoir des filles pour s'y enfermer. C'était tellement imprévu comme réaction que Remus resta figé sur place, sans faire aucun mouvement pour la retenir. Puis il se retourna lentement vers les autres.   


"-Euh..." articula doucement Remus, incapable de dire quelque chose de plus sensé.   


"-Vous avez compris quelque chose à sa réaction vous?" demanda James, quelque peu déstabilisé.   


"-Vous n'avez vraiment pas un esprit psychologique les gars," répondit Gen, légèrement découragée qu'ils n'aient pas compris cela.   


"-Oh, ça va! De toute façon, pourquoi on se forcerait pour tout comprendre si vous êtes si intelligentes pour analyser les réactions humaines? Et de toute façon, je ne sais pas s'il existe un seul gars sur terre capable de comprendre les réactions féminines," répliqua Sirius pour se défendre.   


"-Non mais, t'es pas gêné pour dire ça! Espèce de macho retardé!" riposta sa petite amie.   


"-Arrêtez ça tous les deux! Ce n'est pas le temps de se chicaner. On devrait plutôt essayer d'aider Halley, vous ne pensez pas?" les interrompit Lily, ne voulant pas subir une autre chicane de couple. Ce n'était vraiment pas le meilleur moment.   


"-Oui, Lily a raison," accorda James, se passant une main dans les cheveux. "Mais j'aimerais quand même bien qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe avec elle."   


"-Vous n'avez qu'à vous imaginer dans sa situation," commença à expliquer Gen. "Ses parents sont morts il n'y a que quelques jours. En plus, elle sait très bien que ce n'est pas une mort naturelle, mais bien un meurtre. Je suis certaine qu'elle en est très affectée émotionnellement et elle doit se refermer sur elle-même. C'est une sorte de choc émotionnel si vous aimez mieux."   


"-Je comprends, mais comment fait-on pour qu'elle redevienne comme avant?" murmura Remus, inquiet.   


"-Et bien, je crois que Gen et moi devrions aller lui parler. Ça lui fera peut-être du bien," exposa Lily, jetant un coup d'œil à l'autre fille pour obtenir son opinion sur la question.   


"-Oui, je suis bien d'accord," répondit-elle en acquiesçant. Puis, elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.   


"-Les filles?" les interpella Remus.   


"-Oui?"   


"-Hum, faites vite hein?" les supplia-t-il, avec un air de petit chien battu.   


Les deux filles acquiescèrent, chagrinées de voir Remus dans cet état. Lily frappa doucement sur la porte de leur dortoir. Elle attendit un court instant, mais, n'entendant aucune réponse de la part d'Halley, elle entra. Gen la suivit de près.   


"-Halley?" appela faiblement Lily. Toujours aucune réponse. Les deux filles se dirigèrent alors vers le seul lit où les rideaux étaient tirés. Gen poussa doucement sur l'un d'eux et aperçut une silhouette recroquevillée sur le lit.   


En entendant le bruit des rideaux, Halley leva timidement la tête pour regarder qui était là. Elle fut soulagée d'apercevoir ses deux meilleures amies. Elle ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prête à revoir les garçons, surtout pas dans son état. Elle devait d'abords parler à quelqu'un.   


"-Est-ce que tu veux tout nous raconter à moi et Lily? Ou bien t'aimerais mieux qu'on s'en aille et te laisse tranquille pour un moment?" demanda Gen, espérant secrètement que son amie choisirait la première option. En effet, elle adorait essayer de régler les problèmes des autres.   


"-Non, restez les filles," répondit rapidement Halley, désirant leur raconter tout ce qu'elle avait appris, même si c'était loin d'être de bonnes nouvelles. C'était même un euphémisme.   


Gen eut un léger sourire, heureuse de pouvoir l'aider. Elles s'assirent toutes les deux sur le lit à côté d'Halley, remarquant rapidement que celle-ci avait les yeux tous rouges tellement elle avait pleuré dans les jours précédents.   


"-Bon, allez, vas-y. Raconte-nous ça," lança Lily, ne sachant pas trop à quelles révélations elle devait s'attendre. Par contre, elle n'envisageait rien de très joyeux.   


Halley prit une grande inspiration, puis se lança dans son récit émouvant.   


~*~**Flash-back**~*~   


La nouvelle orpheline de seulement quelques heures était étendue sur son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, elle savait déjà que c'était sa sœur jumelle qui venait d'entrer. Mais, elle ne voulait pas la voir. Aussi dur qu'était la vérité à accepter, elle savait bien que Marista avait quelque chose à voir avec l'assassinat de leurs parents.   


"-Halley, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu es vraiment faible, c'est une honte totale de t'avoir comme sœur. Comment pouvons-nous posséder le même sang? Tu n'es qu'une sale Griffondor," lança Marista à la légère avec un sourire en coin, comme si elle était en train de lui demander: '_Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait beau dehors?_'.   


"-Ferme-la Marista. Vas-t-en, je ne veux pas te voir," murmura sa sœur, ne voulant surtout pas devoir l'affronter en cet instant.   


"-Et pourquoi devrais-je partir de cette pièce? Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est autant ma chambre que la tienne," répliqua Marista, s'approchant doucement d'Halley, de façon à se retrouver juste à côté de son lit.   


"-Mais aux dernières nouvelles, maman et papa viennent de se faire tuer aussi!" cria Halley, indignée de voir un sourire sur le visage cruel de sa sœur. "Comment peux-tu être là, rayonnante?" continua-t-elle avec une grimace.   


Marista la regarda droit dans les yeux, un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres. "-Comment peux-tu te préoccuper de la mort de deux simples moldus?" répondit-elle, faisant une grimace de dégoût en prononçant le mot _moldus_.   


"-Quoi?!" hurla Halley, se levant d'un simple bond, furieuse. "Comment oses-tu proférer de telles choses? Ce n'était pas de _simples moldus_, mais bien nos parents! Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas."   


"-Mais voyons chère sœur," réfuta calmement Marista, "ne peux-tu pas t'apercevoir que nous n'avons aucunement besoin d'eux? Ils ne servent à rien dans notre communauté. Les moldus sont faibles, sans pouvoir. Ils ne peuvent que nous nuire." Tout en disant cela, une lueur de triomphe apparut sur son visage.   


Les yeux d'Halley se remplirent à nouveau de larmes face à l'insensibilité dont faisait preuve Marista. "-Tu as complètement tort. Je ne crois pas à tout cela."   


"-Ah oui? Dommage... Tu ne choisis pas la voie facile qui mène au pouvoir et à la puissance. J'espère bien que tu changeras d'idée, je n'aimerais pas devoir refaire ce choix," émit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour l'autre fille.   


"-Ce choix?" demanda Halley, d'une voix tremblotante.   


"-Bien sûr. Le même choix que j'ai dû faire concernant nos parents. Malgré que celui-ci a été plutôt facile," répondit Marista, un sourire éclairant brièvement son visage.   


Les yeux de sa jumelle s'agrandirent sous l'horreur que représentait cette affirmation. C'était donc vrai. Sa sœur avait réellement commandé le meurtre de leurs parents.   


~*~**Fin du Flash-Back**~*~   


"-Puis, je suis sortie de la chambre en courant, et je ne lui ai pas encore reparlé depuis cet après-midi-là. Je fais tout pour l'éviter," conclue tristement Halley, la voix chevrotante, les yeux voilés d'une tristesse infinie.   


"-Oh, pauvre chérie," s'exclama Gen en la serrant dans ses bras. "C'est vraiment horrible ce qu'elle a fait!"   


"-Oui, et maintenant j'ai... j'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait me faire. Et nous faire aussi," reprit Halley dans un murmure.   


"-T'inquiète pas. On est là. Tout va bien aller," la rassura Lily, sans être tout à fait certaine elle-même de ce qu'elle affirmait.   


Halley eut un petit sourire, puis essuya ses larmes.   


"-Bon, allez, on va redescendre question de rassurer les gars! D'accord?" reprit Lily avec une gaieté feinte.   


Les deux autres acquiescèrent, puis se levèrent.   


Dès que Remus eut aperçu les trois filles descendant les escaliers, il esquissa un bref sourire de soulagement. Sa petite amie ne pouvait qu'aller mieux maintenant. En effet, celle-ci se précipita immédiatement dans ses bras, se réfugiant dans sa chaleur réconfortante. Il commença à lui caresser les cheveux.   


"-Comment vas-tu?" lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, pendant que les autres conversaient sur différents sujets, conscients du besoin d'intimité d'Halley.   


"-Mieux," répondit-elle, d'un ton qui signifiait qu'elle ne voulait pas en dire plus pour l'instant.   


"-Hey," s'exclama alors Sirius, pas vraiment dans le sujet, "Vous savez que le directeur a placé le premier voyage à Pré-au-lard dès cette fin de semaine?"   


"-Ah oui?" s'étonna James, très intéressé par la nouvelle. Sirius acquiesça et il fut convenu qu'ils iraient tous.   


Mais, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que cette fin de semaine ne serait pas une partie de plaisir pour tous les élèves de Poudlard. Seuls quelques occupants des donjons en étaient conscients. Ceux-ci étaient en effet en réunion dans une salle secrète, se préparant pour où _ils_ iraient, contrairement à leurs camarades.   
__

_À suivre..._   


* * * * * 

_Bon, j'vais essayer de prendre moins de temps pour le prochain chapitre ok? Mais disons que j,ai d'autres histoires avec lesquelles je me fais pousser dans le dos pour les continuer loll! Une p'tite review pour me donner vos commentaires et m'encourager?? En passant, j'vais me faire une p'tite pub ;-) Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller lire ma nouvelle littéraire dans les originales, qui s'appelle Sombre réalité. Vous pouvez allez dans ma bio pour la trouver! Et merci encore énormément pour les reviews!! Ça me fait tellement chaud au coeur! Vous êtes les meilleurs!!_

**Saiji:** Bah, c'est pas si merveilleux lol! Et puis, je sais que ça doit passer vite, mes chapitres sont tellement courts mdr! Pis pleure pas là! Ça en vaut pas la peine! ^^ Et puis, t'as encore eu la gorge serrée? Bah, sûrement pas vu que t'avais déjà lu la majorité du chapitre lol! Qu'est-ce que tu penses du moment ou t'étais avec Remus à la fin??? J'espère que t'as aimé! T'avais vraiment les larmes aux yeux? O_o Wow! C'est ben cool! (Ben que je réussise à faire ça loll) Et oui, c'est toute la faute à cette conne de Marista! Et c'est vrai qu'il y a du monde comme ça dans la vraie vie!! v_v Mais bon, on aime pas Marista, mais on aime Mymye! Mdr! Tu trouves toujours que Gen est pas très bavarde?? Je l'ai fait vraiment plus parler dans ce chapitre-ci lol! Je sais qu'il y pas beaucoup de romance, mais bon, je peux pas tout faire! :-þ Et j'avoue que la plupart de mes divaguations sont causées pas vous lol!! Je l'ai en effet constaté par moi-même! Et t'exagère avec ton _chef-d'oeuvre_ *rougit* Et c'est super tes compliments!! Ça me fait full plaisir!! ^__^ Et ouais, assez dégoûtait en effet le cours de SCM! Mais c'était l'effet voulu loll! Et voooooui, ça m'a fait super plaisir ta review plus longue!! Et elle était plus constructive cette fois-ci, j'te jure!! ^^ Et oui, je sais, je sais, ma vitesse est à améliorer.... Mais j'en connais une pas ben ben mieux hein *pointe le doigt vers l'écran* (Flaaamme daaansante :-þ) Et ton admiration éternel.... *rougit encore plus* Bon, bah, j'ai vraaaiment hâte à dans deux semaines!!!! Pour te revoir et voir Sooooooooooph!!! J'tadore saijou!!!!!! Et meeerci pour la review!!!! :-D 

**Sophie Black:** Moi connaître ta vie par coeur?? Pas du tout! Ça me fait peur quand tu racontes ça mdr!! Et oui, t'es vraiment dégueu Soph!! lol!! Mais bon, c'est weird de même qu'on t'aime! ^^ Un gros gros merci pour les compliments! C'est super fin de me lire et de me reviewer! Et puis, je vais essayer de te l'insérer ton SDA ^_^ Bon, j'ai suuuper hâte de te voir dans deux semaines chez Saiji! Ça va être tellement cool!! On s'arrangera pour prendre pleins de photos!! Bon, merci encore!!! Ah oui, tu réapparais au prochain chap en passant ;-) 

**Miss Tambora:** Wooooooow, t'as signé! *N'en crois pas ses yeux* :-þ Et... gmrblm *grommelle* Bah non, je savais pas ce que ça voulait dire, et oui je suis allée voir... Arf :-þ Et je suis extrêmement d'accord pour le boycotage de Taina!! Moi j'en subis pas les conséquences comme je suis la plus jeune, mais bon, j'ai quand même eu la malchance d'être témoin des faux ongles de ces bitchs! loll! Et c'est pas grave que ton défoulage ait tombé sur moi! Moi aussi j'ai mes phases défoulement, ou je m'énerve sur tout, et après, on va super bien, non? ^^ Huh.... *relit le bout de la review* *rougit encore plus* wow.... ça c'est du compliment!!! J'en reviens tout simplement pas ^^Disons que, comme tu me connais, j'y crois pas beaucoup, mais bon, ça fait toujours un p'tit velour de le lire! Vi vi j'ai compris ton blabla lol! Mais c'est normal que ça soit pas tout à fait toi ^^ Mais je suis super contente que tu t'aies aimé! Ouais t'es sadique là-dedans lol! Et disons que l'oeil de boeuf... c'est pas mon fort non plus lol! Mais inquiète-toi pas, le reste du temps c'est pas dégoûtant les cours de bio.... sauf si t'as un prof comme le mien que juste à le regarder t'as mal au coeur LOL! Et pour savoir si c 'est le fun.... j'en ai aucune idée, j'lai pas encore fait lol! Et puis bon, t'as gagné.... je te dirai pas que tes histoires sont meilleures que les mienne... j'vais juste le penser! :-þ J'taime fort fort Marie!! Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi ^^ Merci énomément pour ta review!!!! 

**Mystick:** Vi vi, un chapitre complet pour toi toute seule ô grande petate bleue seule et unique lol! Tu m'adores?? Bah moi aussi!! loll! Et.... je t'ai donné mon numéro??? J'me souviens plus... Sinon je te le donnerai! ^^ Voui c'est vrai que ta bonne humeur est super contagieuse!!! Et je l,apprécie souvent ^^ (À chaque fois que je lis ce bout-là de ta review, je fais toujours un big smile comme tu dis de le faire lol!!) Merci pour les beaux compliments Mystou!! Et puis, tu t'es forcée!! Elle était longue cette review-là ^^ Moi aussi J'taime fort fort fort fort (x100 loll!) Meeeeurchi!!!!!! 

**Lady Myself:** Wow.... bah c'est pas si pire que ça loll! Moi je le trouve pas si bonne, mais bon, c'est mon histoire, alors c'est normal que je la trouve moins bien écrite que vous loll! ^^ En tout cas, merci énormément pour ta review et tes compliments!!! Je l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup! 

**Piloup:** Huh, elle est complète ta review?? Parce qu'elle finit bizarre loll! Mais en tout cas, merci beaucoup beaucoup de continuer à me lire et à me reviewer!! En passant, on devrait te voir dans le prochain chapitre! J'vais essayer de te donner une réplique ou deux loll! Merci encore!! Et vive le Pepsi!! *se cache pour pas se faire tuer* :-þ 

**Crystal:** T'as vu la dédicace en haut?? Si non, va voir ;-) Et puis, c'est quoi ça? Bien sûr que mon autre plus beau cadeau était un nouveau chapitre de ta part!! ^^ Je sais bien que tu peux me faire souffrir beaucoup, étant donné que je suis ta f-n-o, mais bon, j'accepte les risques du métier! (lol!) Oui oui, dès que j'ai une photo de ma nouvelle tête (la coupe de cheveux peut faire des miracles mdr!) je te l'envoie! Promis. Voui, c'est elle qui voulait ça! En fait, elle est super contente de son rôle ^^ Pour le rôle, je sais pas trop quand tu vas apparaître... probablement chapitre 8, d'accord? T'auras pas un rôle énorme, mais tu vas être belle et bien présente! J'avoue que je porte pas Peter dans mon coeur moi non plus (devine qui invente ses répliques stupides? ^^) LOL trop drôle ton 'moi aussi je suis en congé' ^^ Et non, ils peuvent pas faire comme tout le monde v_v Et euh beurk.... nan ils sont pas vivants! Quand même lol! J'ai dit ça vu qu'ils sont.... visqueux (lol) et qu'il faut pas qu'ils leur glissent des mains mdr! Tu le sais maintenant qui est la frêle silhouette ^^ Pour le club des folles de Sirius.... bah c'est pas grave! Une personne de moins avec qui je dois m'astiner pour l'avoir en garde complète :-þ Et merci pour les info du club des loleuses! Comme ça j'y suis moi aussi ^^ Au fait, tu sais si Rose va un jour faire ses cours? lol! Bon bah meeerci beaucoup beaucoup!! Je t'adore Nes!!! 

**Leviosa:** Meuh voyons Isa, combien de fois va falloir que je te le dise?? C'est pas graveeeuh si tu me reviews pas un chapitre ^^ Et ouaaach, elle est ben dégueu cette fille-là! Juste d'y penser ça me donne mal au coeur! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments pis ta review!! Ça me fait toujours hyper plaisir! J'taime fow fow! 

**Ccilia:** Bah, si ya bien quelque chose qui me fait plaisir, c'est bien de pouvoir divertir quelques personnes avec mes histoires! C'est bien ma seule raison d'écrire ^^ Merci beaucoup encore pour ta review!!! 

**Stephie Potter:** Merci beaucoup! Le compliment m'ait allé droit au coeur ^^ 

**Ariane:** Ouf, le compliment est vraiment plus qu'exagéré loll! J'en reviens pas... mais ça sonne bien quand même, non? ^^ M'enfin, ça m'a fait vraiment fait chaud au coeur!! Et merci pour les voeux, c'est super gentil de ta part!! Merci!! 

**Fleur:** Merci encore pour tous ces merveilleux compliments!! J'apprécie toujours autant tes reviews qui me font sourire à tout coup! ^^ J'espère que t'aimes aussi ce chapitre!! Merci merci merci!!! 

**Miss Serpentard:** Merci pour le joyeux Noel ^^ Et c'est pas grave même si t'as pas reviewé le dernier chapitre! Je t'en veux pas! ;-) Et tes compliments sont vraiment super!! Ça me rassure toujours d'entendre ça! Et si vous vous aimez, et ben c'est tout ce que je demande ^_^ En tout cas, je sais pas si j'au du talent, mais j'adore écrire et traduire, alors je le fais! Merci énormément pour ta review!!!! 

**Ayla:** lol! Wow, que d'enthousiasme ^_^ Ça me fait vraiment hyper plaisir d'entendre ça même si je ne crois pas mériter tant de compliments! Et pour le bec, j'vais demander à Lily ;-) J'aime mieux Sirius loll!! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review!!! 

**Wingardium:** Franchement Gen, c'est pas grave duuuu tout!!! L'important c'est que tu l'aies lu!! Et jamais je te donnerais de pichnotte! :-þ Vraiment trop trop bon? Bof, pas tant que ça *rougit* C'est cool que t'aimes ton nom de famille ^^ Je trouve que ça sonne bientôt Geneviève Jensen! Et voui voui, t'as trouvé ta phrase loll! Et je sais, je sais, que je me sous-estimes énormément, mais bon, j'y peux rien loll! Et puis, j'espère que t'as aimé comment je t'ai mis dans ce chap! Ya des répliques que je te vois tellement dire lol! Bon bah merci beaucoup beaucoup pour les super beaux compliments!! J'taime fort fort fort!!!!! Bisouxx! 

**Isly:** Pas de critique? Cool, ça me fait super plaisir à savoir! Et en plus que t'aimes la façon dont c'est conter... donc mon style d'écriture ^^ Merci énormément pour la review, et les compliments!! C'est super gentil! 

**StarsAngel01:** Ouaaais, une de mes folles revieweuses préférées est de retour!! loll! Et c'est pas grave même si elle était pas en même temps! Wow, c'est vraiment super tes compliments!! Ça me fait encore plus plaisir de savoir que j'écris bien que je traduis bien! ^^ Et ouais, Soph et Marista sont pas des enfants de coeur lol! Mais c'ets leur rôle ^^ Ça prend des méchants dans chaque histoire loll ! Et je dois t'avouer que j,adore ton surnom!!! ^^ Merci énormémeeeent pour la super review!! T'es super fine Cath!! Merci!!! 

**Mymye-Potter: **Bah ouuui ça l'existe des reviews! loll! Et voui, t'aurais dû être la première, mais bon, comme t'as fini par me reviewer, j'te pardonne ^^ Et ouais, t'es super méchante lol! Et non, tu vas pas cruzer Remus :-þ M'enfin.... ça devrait pas (Arf, j'me laisse trop influencer loll!) Bah je suis pas si bonne que ça *rougit* Et je sais pas faire tant de choses lol! Je crois pas être assez bonne un jour pour publier, mais bon, on sait jamais ^^ J'tadoooooore Minouche!! T'es vraiment super!! Zibouxxx! Et meeeurchi!! 

**Tiffany:** Merci énormément pour la review!! Ça me fait vraiment super plaisir tes compliments!! Merci!! 

**Lyra:** Wow, t'exagères pas un peu?? loll! J'me trouve pas si bonne, mais en tout cas, ce qui m'importe, c'est que vous vous aimiez ^^ Merci beaucoup pour les compliments et la review!!! 

[F@|\|¥] 


	7. Note de l'auteure

Bon, je m'excuse déjà de prendre de votre temps (si jamais quelqu'un lit ça) pour quelque chose comme ça. Je me trouve déjà pas mal pathétique parce que je trouvais ça con quand je voyais des auteurs s'abaisser à faire ça... M'enfin, c'est que là, je me questionne fortement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour passer de vingt reviews à trois reviews en un chapitre? Ça, je ne peux pas y répondre, alors j'aimerais bien connaître votre avis. Si vous n'avez pas aimer mon chapitre six, ayez au moins le courage de me le dire, en me disant pourquoi, que je puisse m'améliorer. S'il vous plait, j'ai déjà une partie de mon chapitre sept d'écrit... mais est-ce que ça vaut la peine que je le publie quand il sera terminé? Enfin...J'espère que vous me comprenez et que je ne passerai pas pour une emmerdeuse de première. Merci de m'avoir lu. 

Votre écrivaine dévouée qui doute présentement de son talent... et qui est probablement pas mal pathétique de s'en faire pour ça, [|F@n¥|] 


	8. Gagnants ou perdants?

** Sorti le: 4 février 2003**

  
*****N/A Important!!*** **_Bon, je voudrais commencer par m'excuser pour la note du dernier chapitre.... (qui n'en était pas un finalement) Disons que j'ai eu une légère phase de déprime et un p'tit passage de 'Rassurez-moi, j'me trouve pourri'. Mais dans le fond, c'est quand même pas une raison. J'adore cette fic et je n'arrêterais surtout pas. J'adore l'écrire et tout, alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, ça n'arrivera plus, je vous le promets. Bon, autre chose? Et oui, j'ai pris moins de deux semaines à vous écrire ce chapitre, qui est d'ailleurs mon plus long. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à l'écrire et en plus j'ai essayé de décrire plus... Enfin, j'espère que je ne m'aurai pas planté. Merci de me lire, même si vous ne me le dites pas. J'vous adore tous, Bonne Lecture!_

Disclaimer** : **Nanon, les personnages ne m'appartenaient pas aux 6 premiers chapitres, alors ils ne m'appartiennent pas plus pour celui-ci! lol! Même ceux que j'ai inventé ne m'appartienne qu'à moitié! (Pauvre de moi :-þ) Mais, l'histoire est à moi!! ^^ 

**Dédicace:** Saiji... Oui oui, toi! ^^ Merci d'être une friend aussi gentille, toujours présente (même en vraie maintenant ^^) Je sais qu'on te le dit pas souvent, surtout moi, mais tu nous aides à oublier nos problèmes en nous faisant rire. En disant des 'conneries', tu me fais voir le bon côté de la vie. Je l'apprécie vraiment énormément. Et j'ai jamais réussi à rester fâchée contre toi, je crois simplement que nos chicanes nous ont rapproché et ont consolidé notre amitié. J'espère qu'on pourra rester des amies pour toujours. Je t'adore Sai! Merci d'être là pour moi! (En passant, j'avais écrit la dédicace avant que tu me fasses des pressions MDR)   
  
  
  


**La révélation**

  
  
  


**Chapitre 7 : Gagnants ou perdants?**   


"-Allez, dépêchez-vous! On va être en retard pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard," cria Gen d'une voix surexcitée. Cependant, c'aurait été identique à si elle avait parlé dans le vide, personne ne se pressait. "Mais, on va-" rajouta-t-elle précipitamment, avant de se faire couper la parole.   


"-Calme-toi Gen chérie," lui intima gentiment Sirius, "tu sais bien qu'on ne part jamais en même temps que les autres."   


Gen se mit à rougir, se rappelant aussitôt qu'ils empruntaient toujours le passage secret menant au village de sorciers. "-Désolée, j'avais complètement oublié," dit-elle d'une petite voix embarrassée.   


"-C'est pas grave," la rassura Lily en riant. Celle-ci était en train de bourrer son sac de toutes sortes de choses qui ne serviraient d'ailleurs probablement à rien.   


Il ne restait plus dans la Salle Commune que quelques personnes, la plupart étant des premières et des deuxièmes années, vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore se rendre à Pré-au-lard. Tous les Maraudeurs (leurs petites amies comprises) finissaient de préparer ce dont ils auraient besoin pour passer la journée.   


"-Bon, tout le monde est prêt maintenant?" demanda James, passant sa cape d'invisibilité à l'envers, au cas où ils croiseraient un professeur sans avoir le temps de se cacher au préalable, chose qui ne pouvait pas vraiment arriver, grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs qui leur montrait l'emplacement de tous les habitants de Poudlard et de ses environs.   


"-Oui oui," répondit Remus. "Je crois qu'on peut y aller."   
  


*~*   
  


"-Bon, vous savez tous ce que vous devrez faire une fois là-bas?"   


"-Oui Lucius," murmura d'un ton impénétrable sa petite amie Sophie, qui était à présent assise sur ses genoux. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, certaines personnes frémissant légèrement en croisant ses yeux. "Et vous, vous êtes mieux de ne commettre aucune erreur, sinon vous le regretterez pour le restant de vos jours," les avertit-elle, menaçante.   


Tout le monde présent dans le donjon secret acquiesça avec crainte, n'osant dire un mot. Ils savaient tous que cet après-midi-là serait déterminant pour leur futur. Gagnant ou perdant. C'est ce qu'ils seraient. Mais, l'enjeu était véritablement plus terrible qu'une simple partie d'échec, car s'ils étaient gagnants, puissance et pouvoir en résulterait. Mais, de perdre signifiait plutôt souffrance et calamité.   


"-À quelle heure partons-nous?" demanda alors Sandrine. Elle était toujours la porte-parole du clan. C'était la seule qui osait parler dans des moments tels que celui-ci, où se jouait leur destinée.   


"-Dans quelques minutes," déclara Lucius, le chef de la bande. Il avait été désigné pour diriger les opérations. Si quelque chose se passait mal, ça lui retomberait immédiatement dessus. C'est pourquoi il était particulièrement nerveux en ce moment, son futur rôle de bras droit étant en jeu.   


Les visages des autres s'assombrirent. Personne n'avait bien hâte d'être rendu là-bas. Ce serait loin d'un terrain de jeu. À ce moment, Lucius baissa les yeux vers sa montre et soupira. Il se leva dès que sa petite amie se fut relevée, puis il fit un signe de la main vers son clan.   


"-C'est bon, l'heure est maintenant arrivée. Suivez-moi," commanda-t-il sèchement, replaçant son masque d'indifférence pour dissimuler son stress. Puis, il s'avança vers un grand mur de briques rougeâtres sur lequel il donna un coup de baguette en murmurant le mot de passe. Un passage secret s'ouvrit alors.   
  


*~*   
  


L'ambiance était chaleureuse aux Trois-Balais et on pouvait entendre des éclats de rire de temps en temps, signe de la bonne humeur générale qui régnait dans la place. Remus et Halley s'approchèrent de leur grande table ronde habituelle avec les Bièraubeurre qu'ils avaient tous commandé. Ils étaient installés au fond de la pièce, dans un coin.   


"-Tenez," lança Remus, prenant place sur une des chaises vides, à côté de Lily. Sa petite amie s'assit ensuite à sa droite.   


"-Merci mon pote!" s'exclama Sirius, prenant une grande gorgée dans sa chope remplie à ras bord. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid à l'extérieur, mais la sensation que procurait cette boisson était toujours agréable, peu importe le temps qu'il faisait.   


"-Qu'y a-t-il de plus agréable qu'une bonne Bièraubeurre, entourée des gens qu'on aime?" s'exalta Lily, un sourire franc au visage, ses yeux verts brillant d'une lueur de bonheur. Elle prit la main de James, la serrant. Celui-ci lui sourit joyeusement.   


"-Euh, en parlant de gens qu'on aime, ou plutôt de ceux qu'on n'apprécie pas," les interrompit Halley, passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, "vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'on n'ait pas aperçu un seul membre du clan Malefoy durant la journée?"   


"-C'est bien vrai ce que tu dis, mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter!" lui répondit Sirius. "Moins on les voit, mieux c'est, alors on ne va certainement pas commencer à se plaindre parce qu'on ne les croise pas pendant une journée!"   


Les autres esquissèrent de brefs sourires, appréciant fortement le positivisme de l'autre garçon. Ça leur évitait bien souvent de se tracasser inutilement sur des faits superflus.   


"-D'accord, d'accord," soupira la jeune fille. "Ce n'était qu'une simple remarque," poursuivit-elle en se renfonçant dans sa chaise et faisant mine de bouder.   


Ils éclatèrent tous de rire à sa moue et la bonne humeur générale revint aussitôt parmi le clan.   
  


~*~   
  


Le tunnel était sombre, présage de mauvais moments à passer. Tout était silencieux, personne n'osant ouvrir la bouche, respirant à peine. Leur marche était lente et régulière, tous appréhendant fortement le moment où ils seraient arrivés au bout du chemin.   


Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent. Les personnes présentes avaient le cœur qui battait deux fois trop vite, des sueurs froides au visage et une intense tension les parcourait. Leur heure venait tout juste de sonner. Gagnant ou perdant. Dans quelle catégorie seraient-ils placés? C'était la seule question qui leur trottait dans la tête. Une voix s'éleva dans le silence, semblant presque déplacée dans un tel moment.   


"-Bon, dès que nous aurons passé cette porte, toute erreur nous sera châtiée. Donc, tâchez de bien faire. Je ne crois pas que vous apprécieriez énormément les sanctions engendrées par le Maître," leur conseilla Lucius d'une voix morne, quoique quelqu'un d'attentif aurait facilement pu y déceler une pointe subtile d'ironie.   


Les autres gardèrent encore une fois le silence, sachant tous que leur chef avait raison. Que rien ne serait pire que d'échouer leur 'initiation'.   


Soupirant, Lucius marmonna un nouveau mot de passe et le mur s'ouvrit lentement, comme pour prolonger le moment d'attente. Ils reprirent leur marche, tels des condamnés menés au bûcher. Les rayons du soleil les aveuglèrent quelques instants avant qu'ils ne puissent distinguer le lieu où ils se trouvaient maintenant. Pour la majorité, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient cet emplacement.   


C'était un cimetière. Devant eux se dressait un cercle d'hommes encagoulés, ce qui représentait un stress en lui-même pour les adolescents. La plupart d'entre eux avaient leur père présent, ou du moins quelqu'un appartenant à leur famille dans l'assemblé de Mangemorts. S'ils échouaient, ils deviendraient une véritable honte pour eux.   


Lucius vint se placer devant une silhouette qui était placée au centre de tous, quatre mangemorts s'étant déplacés pour le laisser passer. Il se pencha lentement, saluant son maître, puis se mit à genoux pour embrasser l'ourlet de sa robe. Il se releva ensuite, restant droit devant l'homme, attendant que celui-ci prenne la parole.   


"-Lucius." La voix sombre et cruelle s'éleva dans les airs dans un murmure. Pourtant, comme tout n'était que silence, elle parut presque déplacée en ce moment. Voldemort se mit à tourner lentement autour du jeune homme, l'examinant. "Alors, le grand jour est arrivé. Est-ce que tous tes condisciples sont prêts?"   


"-Oui maître," approuva-t-il rapidement, sans aucune hésitation. Il savait que seulement un soupçon d'incertitude pouvait le mener à sa perte.   


"-Très bien. Commençons alors," lança la silhouette, avec une satisfaction apparente.   


Malefoy fit un signe de la main vers la première personne de la rangée, Derek Jiron. {_Je tiens à préciser que ce nom a été trouvé par POLARIS!!! *So proud!!*_} Celui-ci s'avança d'un pas régulier, essayant de cacher sa peur. C'était un Serdaigle de 7ème année, soit le seul n'appartenant pas à la maison des Serpentards. Un stress de plus évidemment.   


Voldemort s'approcha de lui, tout doucement. L'interrogatoire commença. "-Alors, jeune Jiron, pourquoi veux-tu devenir l'un de mes fidèles?"   


"-Pour la puissance et la gloire maître." Réponse brève et précise. C'était ce qu'il fallait.   


"-Et que veux-tu faire pour nous aider?" poursuivit l'autre homme, d'un sérieux troublant.   


Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes, mais qui furent de trop. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il entendit un mot, un seul mot qui le fit frémir d'appréhension. Il savait ce qui l'attendait.   


"-Doloris." L'homme avait lancé ce sort d'une voix monotone, ne semblant même pas remarquer que le sortilège qu'il venait de prononcer était l'un des _impardonnables_.   


Derek reçut le sort de plein fouet et s'effondra immédiatement sur ses genoux, pour ensuite tomber à la renverse, sur le dos. Tout son corps tremblait sous les spasmes de douleur qui parcouraient chacun de ses membres. Il se convulsait littéralement sur le sol sous les regards soit tristes, soit moqueurs des autres. Puis, tout d'un coup, l'enchantement se dissipa. Le pauvre garçon resta étendu sur l'herbe, incapable de se relever à cause de la souffrance que ses muscles ressentaient.   


"-Tu dois apprendre qu'hésitation égale échec Jiron. Une seule incertitude de quelques secondes peut facilement te coûter la vie lors de missions importantes. Alors, tant que tu n'auras pas appris à réfléchir et à penser plus rapidement, tu ne pourras intégrer mon groupe de fidèles. Donc, réfléchis bien. Et ne commets pas de nouvelles erreurs, car tu seras surveillé de très près. Sois-en assuré," poursuivit cruellement Voldemort, sans aucune pointe de pitié dans la voix.   


Le garçon acquiesça légèrement la tête, se relevant péniblement et se dirigeant piteusement à côté d'une pierre tombale qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin.   


La voix s'éleva à nouveau, faisant frémir secrètement toute l'assemblée. "-Suivant."   
__

_À suivre..._   


* * * * * 

_Belle fin??? :-þ Bon, désolée encore pour la note que j'ai mise... et je vous promets d'essayer d'écrire le chapitre suivant le plus rapidement possible! En passant, j'ai coupé ce chapitre pour pouvoir publier plus rapidement #^_^# Mais bon, c'est quand même mon plus long à vie lol! Merci de me lire, tout simplement. (J'me suis plantée ou pas???)_

**Crystal:** Contente que tu aies apprécié ta dédicace ^^ Et je t'imagine juste trop bien, te mouchant hyper vite pour pouvoir lire ma dédicace loll! Et de rien cocotte, tu les méritais vraiment ces commentaires! ^__^ Bon, mon style s'améliore de plus en plus??? Waaaah, c'est justement mon but!! Je sais bein que le chapitre était pas le meilleur, mais bon, si mon style s'améliore, c'est tout ce que je demande pour l'instant ^^ Héhé, faut pas que tu trompes Aragorn! À moins qu'il vienne se consoler auprès de moi.... *Grand sourire angélique* Et mes chapitres sont courts, mais pas tants que ça.... J'en ai parlé avec Saiji et Sophie en fin de semaine, et elles m'ont dit que c'est seulement parce que mon écriture est fluide que ça parait beaucoup plus court. Je fais quand même au moins 1500 mots par chapitres, ce qui est quand même asses long je trouve ^^ Pour ton perso, c'est parfait Lully, même si j'aimais bien Ines aussi ^.^ J'avoue que la passe des Veracrasses vivants, c'est vraiment dégueu! lol! Et mdr, je crois que tu ne pourra pas flairer Halley de toute l'histoire LOL! 

(2ème review) Bon bon, je crois que j'ai compris que je ne dois plus douter de mon talent lol! #^_^# Et c'est vrai que ça en vaut pas la peine de me tracasser pour ça. J'adore écrire, tout simplement. Mais c'est que j,ai un énorme manque de confiance en moi, alors ça m'a disons, plus touché. Mais bon, là ça va mieux ^^ Merci pour els deux reviews! Merci encore d'être là pour moi! Je t'adore! bizz! 

**SeveRogue:** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me reviewer, je l'apprécie encore plus ^^ Et puis, je veux bien accepter des défauts, mais seulement s'il sont vrais!! Mes chapitres ne se racourcissent aucunement, le nombre de mots le prouve! Même que le 6ème était le plus long après le 1er lol! Et tu le sais ce qui se préparait dans ces foutus donjons maintenant :-þ 

(2ème review) Que pasa? Se qui se passe? Et bien... on pourrait dire que la confiance en moi est ce qui me manque le plus. Et, étant très obsessive et sensible, je réagis souvent fortement à des choses qui ne devraient pas m'affecter tant que ça. Mais j'écris vraiment pour le plaisir, et vos reviews me l'ont fait réaliser. Je n'arrêterais pas d'écrire cette fic, elle me tient trop à coeur. Et tu as absolument raison sur le fait que tout auteur sensé (dont moi aussi) n'arrive pas à écrire un simple: _Continue!_ comme review. J'en suis très consciente. Et je sais que plusieurs personnes doivent me lire sans me reviewer... En passant, tes compliments me touchent droit au coeur, car ils semblent mesurés et sincères ce qui n'arrivent pas souvent (Des: T'es la meilleure, c'est génial, ou des trucs comme ça sont souvent bien trop exagéré...) Et tu as raison que quand quelque chose nous tient à coeur, on le fait souvent bien mieux. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à me juger. Je ne veux pas me comparer aux autres car je sais que dans ce temps-là je ne me compare qu'à ceux meilleurs que moi et ça me déprime. Alors, je trouve ça un peu dur tout cela. Et je ne suis pas au fin du trou, disons que c'était un p'tit moment de déprime passager (Tu sais, minuit, il fait noir, tout le monde est couché, une musique triste qui embarque dans ta liste, et hop, ma note était écrite...) Mais bon, comme je l'ai dit plus haut dans ma note de début de chapitre, j'ai réalisé tout cela et ça n'arrivera plus. En tout cas, j'espère avoir été assez rapide cette fois-ci et que ce chapitre t'aura aider à te changer les idées ^^ Bonne chance pour tes partiels! Et merci énormément de prendre du temps pour jouer de temps en temps les psy avec moi (J'devrais te payer pour toutes les choses que tu m,as faites réaliser depuis un bout de temps lol!) Merci pour tout! 

**Saiji:** (Regarde la dédicace si c'est pas encore fait ;-) ) Ouais, sous demande de l'auteure lol! Je suis contente que t'aime commenr j'ai fait ton couple ^^ Et que t'aime pas Marista (Dans le fond, c'est le but mdr!) Merci pour les compliments! Et je sais que ça m'a prit du temps, mais je connais du monde encore pire lol! Merci encore! J'tadore ma Saiji!! Et cette fin de semaine a été l'une des plus belles de ma vie!! ^__^ 

**Lindsay8633:** Tu es tout pardonnée voyons! Je te comprends parfaitement, j'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de temps à écrire l'autre chapitre d'avant. Et j'avoue que tu t'abaisses vraiment TRÈS bas ô Reine Lindsay! T'agenouiller devant moi?? *siffle* lol! 

(2ème review) Hum, je ne te dirai sûrement pas que tes compliments sont exagérés, oh que non! Ni que ça me fait quand même extrêmement plaisir. Je n'irai pas non plus avouer que tu t'es abbaisser très bas d'une fois de suite. Ni que de m'avoir laissé deux reviews m'a énormément touché. Et je devrais te dire que tu m'as fait rougir?? Nah, quand même pas! ^_^ Merci énormément!!!!! 

**Tiffany:** Merci pour la review et le compliment! 

**Jess_chang:** Merci pour les compliments, et j'espère que je n'ais pas prit trop de temps cette fois-ci.... 

**Fleur:** C'est pas grave, t'es tout pardonnée, t'inquiète pas ^^ Merci encore une fois pour les compliments et la review!! 

**Miss Maraudeuse:** Merci de me rassurer ma puce! T'es trop fine!!! Et merci pour tes compliments et aussi pour avoir prit le temps de reviewer!! Merci beaucoup beaucoup!! 

**StarsAngel01:** Ya seulement la longueur qui n'était pas à ton goût?? Bon, alors ça c'est bien pour moi, ça veut dire que tu appréciais. Et puis, mes chapitres ne sont pas si courts que ça au fait. Ils font tous au moins 1500 mots (donc 5-6 pages) M'enfin, celui-ci était plus long et je vais essayer de m'améliorer encore là-dessus. Et c'était vraiment hyper gentil ce que tu m'as dit Cath.. j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Et c'est vrai que j'écris parce que j'adore ça, alors je n'arrêterais certainement pas. Et puis, disons que oui, c'est un peu vexant, mais en même temps on se remet grandement en question dans ces temps-là... Et c'est pas grave même si tu l'avais pas vu, je comprends ça! Et puis, probablement que beaucoup de gens l'ont lu, mais je ne sais quand même pas combien. Quand j'y pense, ça me dérange pas, mais quand tu l'oublies un moment... M'enfin, et puis tu trouves Marista diabolique??? ^___^ C'était justement mon but!! lol! Et oui, tu es ma reviweuse folle préférée! J'adore toutes tes reviews, elles me font sourire et rire, ce que j'apprécie énormément! Et si vraiment tu n'es pas hypocrite avec tes compliments, alors là je les apprécie encore plus! ^^ Et j'avoue que les autres n'ont pas dû comprendre le sens de ta magnifique phrase dans la sublime fic de Crystal loll! Meeeerci énormément Cath!!! Je t'adore!! 

**Jaligny:** Merci beaucoup pour le p'tit mot d'encouragement! Je l'apprécie vraiment énormément!! Merci!! ^^ 

**Ginny_w_p:** Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser une review! 

**Céline:** Merci beaucoup!! Et non, ça me les a aucunement vexé! En fait, elles adorent leur rôle loll! Merci encore d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser une review!! 

**Wingardium:** Franchement Gen!! Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'en voulais pas pour ça! Et oui, c'est vrai que je pardonne toujours pour ce genre de choses loll! Allez, faut pas que t'aies honte!! T'ais toute pardonnée! Et je suis hyper contente que tu aies quand même aimé le chap 6!! Et puis, merci énormément de continuer à lire ma fic même si tu fais une overdose d'HP!! (Et, jamais, jamais, je te ferais passer sous un tracteur pour une raison si insignifiante!!) 

**Mystick:** Merci ma belle Mystou! T'es super fine! (est-ce que t'as eu un bogue d'ordi?? loll) 

[F@|\|¥] 


	9. Pensées perturbantes

** Sorti le: 27 février 2003**

  
*****N/A Important!!*** **_Eeeh, j'parlerai pas de ma lenteur, d'accord? Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire ce chapitre... je le sentais tout simplement pas. Alors, j'ai attendu quelques temps et après il s'est écrit tout seul ^_^ Bon, j'espère que vous l'appréciez!! Bonne Lecture!_

Disclaimer** : **Pas de droit. Pas d'argent. Pas de poursuite. Tout simplement ^^ 

**Dédicace:** Hum, j'ai décidé de le dédier à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas particulièrement, mais qui m'a aidé plusieurs fois à réaliser certaines choses. SeveRogue, tu es un gars que j'admire et que je respecte énormément. Tu peux autant m'émouvoir et me faire réfléchir que me faire rire. Certains de tes conseils m'ont été très précieux, vu que je sentais que tu me _comprenais_. Quelque chose qui ne m'arrive pas souvent ^_^ Donc, merci de me faire rêver par ton talent, merci pour ta maturité, ta vision de la vie et des personnes et aussi pour ta sincérité.   
  
  


**La révélation**

  
  


**Chapitre 8 : Pensées perturbantes **   


"-Suivant."   


La prochaine sur la liste était Sophie. Celle-ci s'avança avec une confiance qui n'était pas le moins du monde feinte. Elle était prête et elle le savait parfaitement. C'est pourquoi cet interrogatoire ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de Voldemort, attendant patiemment que celui-ci débute.   


"-Alors, voici l'une des personnalités très intéressantes de la journée," murmura l'homme à voix basse, s'approchant d'elle. "Sophie Delmas. La petite amie de mon futur bras droit." Sophie sourit légèrement à cette appellation, mais ne dit pas un mot. "Nous allons voir ce que tu vaux," poursuivit-il avec un léger sourire de satisfaction. "Prête?" Elle acquiesça brièvement. "Bien. Alors, et toi, pourquoi veux-tu rejoindre mes rangs?" questionna-t-il, attendant avec impatience la réponse que cette jeune fille qui l'intriguait particulièrement lui fournirait.   


"-Domination. Puissance. Force. Vengeance. Ce sont toutes des choses que je souhaite posséder plus que tout." Elle avait énoncé tout cela d'une voix déterminée, sûre d'elle-même, quelque chose qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Voldemort.   


"-Bien, très bien même," murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même. Cela commençait extrêmement bien pour la jeune fille. Il faudrait cependant qu'elle demeure sur la même voie. Il formula la deuxième question. "Que veux-tu faire pour nous?"   


"Tout ce que vous me demanderez," répondit-elle immédiatement. _Ouais, tout sauf des faveurs sexuelles_, pensa-t-elle pour elle-même, un petit sourire parcourant succinctement son visage. Elle l'aurait bien exprimé à voix haute, elle en possédait le cran. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas tellement d'humeur à subir un nouveau Doloris, quoiqu'elle le supportait plutôt bien, habituée à en recevoir plusieurs provenant de la baguette de son propre père. Celui-ci voulait l'endurcir qu'il disait. Ce qu'il avait totalement réussi par ailleurs. À ce moment, la voix de l'homme la sortit de ses pensées.   


"-Hum, excellent." Il devait s'avouer que cette Delmas le surprenait énormément, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué si tôt. Il avait entendu dire que cette dernière était particulièrement douée et forte de caractère, mais il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé comme tel.   


Il continua à l'interroger pendant quelques minutes. Elle l'étonnait de plus en plus à chacune de ses répliques, qui étaient toutes irréprochables en cette circonstance. Elle serait parfaite pour la mission qu'il avait prévu lui confier. Une cible très importante à atteindre. Mais, une sorte de défi pour lui en même temps. Il était le plus fort et il voulait se le prouver une fois de plus.   


"-Bon, tu as honorablement fait tes preuves Delmas. Je dois avouer que tu m'as agréablement surpris." Nouveau sourire bref de Sophie. Elle était tout particulièrement fière de son initiation. Elle l'avait réussie à merveille. Exactement comme elle l'avait souhaité.   


"Je vais te confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Saches que je devrai te faire pleinement confiance. Alors, mieux vaut que tu ne me déçoives pas," l'avertit-il avec un sérieux déroutant.   


"-Je vous écoute maître," lança-t-elle sans laisser transparaître les nombreuses émotions qui la submergèrent. Qu'était cette mission? Et si elle était si importante, pourquoi donc voulait-il la confier à une nouvelle recrue comme elle? Mais, bref, cela lui importait peu dans le fond.   


"-Tu dois absolument parvenir à convaincre la jeune Lily Evans d'intégrer nos rangs," commanda-t-il alors, les laissant tous bouche bée.   


"-Quoi? Mais..." Sophie voulut protester, ou du moins exiger de connaître la raison pour laquelle son maître voulait d'une Sang-de-Bourbe à ses côtés, mais il ne condescendit pas à la laisser placer un mot.   


"-Pas de question. Pas de refus. C'est bien compris?" l'interrompit-il sèchement. Elle acquiesça, mais continua tout de même à se questionner. Tout cela était bien étrange. Elle se dirigea vers le cercle de mangemorts et se plaça à la droite de son père. Celui-ci ne lui jeta même pas un regard, ni sourire, ni félicitations. Mais, y étant hautement accoutumée, cela ne lui faisait absolument plus rien. Elle commença alors à penser à son plan.   


~*~*~   


Lily était perdue dans ses pensées. Tous les autres s'amusaient comme des petits fous, mais elle, elle ne participait pas à la conversation. Quelque chose la tourmentait. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais un sentiment imprégnait son esprit et la rendait inquiète. Comme si quelqu'un était en train d'avoir des pensées négatives à son égard. _Totalement absurde_, se convainquit-elle alors. Mais le doute persistait, elle se sentait mal, des frissons parcouraient inexorablement son corps sans qu'elle puisse les empêcher.   


Une main devant ses yeux fit disparaître le brouillard qui envahissait son esprit et la fit revenir à la réalité.   


"-Huh? Qui y a-t-il?" s'enquit-elle à voix basse.   


"-Et bien, tu avais l'air de te sentir mal. Sur le point de t'évanouir," lui expliqua Gen, l'air vraiment inquiète.   


"-Oui, c'est vrai ma chérie. Tu semblais complètement absorbée dans tes pensées, mais extrêmement mal à l'aise en même temps," renchérit James, essayant vainement d'expliquer ce qu'il avait perçu, sans pourtant réussir à l'exprimer avec les mots appropriés.   


"-Hum, mais non. Je vais très bien," voulut-elle les rassurer, un léger sourire forcé sur son visage un peu blême. "J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. Je vais aller faire un tour à l'extérieur pour me rafraîchir les idées. Je reviens."   


Elle se leva brusquement, renversant presque une chaise au passage, et sortit des Trois-Balais avant même que l'un de ses amis n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva enfin à l'air libre, elle prit une grande inspiration, fermant les yeux.   


_Mais que se passe-t-il? _ Se demanda-t-elle avec nervosité. _Ce n'est pas mon genre de m'en faire pour de telles choses. Je dois absolument me reprendre. Respire Lily, respire. Ce n'était rien de grave, seulement un léger malaise passager._   


Après plusieurs minutes de discussion intérieure, elle se décida enfin à retourner dans le pub. Elle se fraya difficilement un chemin à travers la foule nombreuse, recevant quelques coups de coude au passage pour se retrouver enfin devant sa place initiale. Elle replaça vivement une mèche auburn derrière son oreille, puis s'assit.   


"-Alors Lils, ça va mieux?" s'enquit promptement Sirius.   


"-Oui oui, mon mal de tête s'est rapidement passé lorsque je suis sortie," mentit-elle, légèrement mal à l'aise sous les regards inquisiteurs de ses amis. Elle savait bien qu'ils ne se laisseraient pas berner aussi facilement.   


Gen plissa les yeux et s'apprêta à émettre un doute éloquent face à la raison invoquée par son amie.   


"-Mais –"   


"-Laisse faire Gen," la coupa James. Il savait que quelque chose tracassait grandement sa petite amie. Il devrait lui parler seul à seul pour le découvrir. Il la connaissait trop bien, il était sûr qu'elle ne révèlerait rien devant tout le monde. C'est pour ça qu'il préférait que les autres ne lui sautent pas dessus comme des chiens enragés en lui posant dix milles questions. Lily lui en fut grandement reconnaissante, lui faisant un beau sourire pour le remercier.   


"-Changeons de sujet," lança alors Remus, essayant de dissiper l'ambiance de malaise qui s'était installée parmi le groupe.   


"-Oui, bonne idée," approuva Halley. "Hum, où voulez-vous qu'on se rende tantôt?"   


Un débat s'engagea alors sur la destination préférée de chacun. Lily soupira de soulagement, se calla dans sa chaise, puis fit mine d'écouter la conversation avec un intérêt feint.   


~*~*~   


Tout était silencieux à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Après un 'Déguerpissez!' bien senti et convainquant de la part de Lucius Malefoy, les nouveaux mangemorts s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Pour l'instant, personne ne disait un mot, réfléchissant tous à leur après-midi avec soulagement, se disant que s'ils étaient toujours en vie, c'était plutôt bon signe. On pouvait apercevoir les différents couples.   


Sophie Delmas assise sur Lucius Malefoy. Ils étaient installés sur un splendide fauteuil vert aux bordures argentées. La mystérieuse et le meneur… c'était la meilleure façon de les décrire.   


Sandrine Jones appuyée contre Severus Rogue, qui lui était appuyé contre l'un des murs en pierres de la pièce, ses bras entourant la taille de sa petite amie. La commère et le songé, tout simplement.   


Marista White, la tête sur l'épaule de Jonathan Avery, assis sur l'un des grands sofas couleur argent placé au centre de la salle. La sadique et le 'farceur' en quelque sorte.   


Trois couples plutôt hétéroclites, mais qui s'entendaient à merveille... enfin, aussi bien qu'ils le pouvaient.   


"-Alors chérie, que comptes-tu faire?" s'informa Lucius, plus intéressé par la mission de sa petite amie qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.   


Celle-ci se retourna lentement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux tandis que tous les autres se tournaient vers eux, curieux. "-Hum," elle réfléchit quelques secondes à la réponse qu'elle leur fournirait, "je ne suis pas encore parfaitement certaine. Je dois encore y songer."   


Son copain acquiesça, puis Severus prit la parole. "-Vous ne trouvez pas vous aussi que la demande du maître est étrange? Demander à ce qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe incorpore nos rangs..."   


"-Ouais, c'est vrai!" s'insurgea Sandrine d'un ton pincé. "Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de cette satanée Sang-de-Bourbe? Comme si on ne la voyait pas déjà assez comme cela," ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement.   


"-Le maître a certainement de bonnes raisons pour exiger cela," la réprimanda doucement Jonathan. "Et puis, pensez-y bien, ça pourrait être assez amusant de l'obliger à intégrer nos rangs... par la force," indiqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.   


Sophie se massa légèrement la tête, pensant à ce que Jonathan venait de dire. Oui, elle avait pensé à la forcer si elle refusait, mais c'est vrai que ce serait vraiment plus amusant de la faire culpabiliser ou encore mieux de l'effrayer... Un sourire de satisfaction parcourut subrepticement son visage, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.   


Marista ricana méchamment. "-Ma _sœur_ pourrait toujours faire une bonne victime si on veut la manipuler," proposa-t-elle, en souriant cruellement vers Sophie. Celle-ci acquiesça légèrement.   


Un plan d'action se formait de plus en plus dans son esprit, quelque chose qui n'était vraiment pas pour lui déplaire. Surtout depuis qu'elle songeait à bien se divertir tandis qu'elle accomplirait cette mission. Elle devrait seulement s'arranger pour que personne ne découvre ses manigances, sinon elle pourrait en subir des répercussions plutôt déplaisantes...   


_À suivre..._   


* * * * * 

_Wow, plus de 100 reviews. Ça me touche beaucoup. Je sais que ça ne prouve rien, mais ça me fait énormément plaisir. Vos reviews ont le don de me remonter le moral et de me faire sourire. Elles me touchent toutes d'une certaines façons. Alors merci énormément, du fond du coeur. J'vous adore!_

**Miss Maraudeuse:** loll !! J'te comprends énormément Jen chérie !! Moi aussi j'aime bien les 'côtés obscurs' ^_^ Et tes commentaires m'ont fait faire un énooooorme sourire !!! :-D Et c'est vrai que chui extrêmement chanceuse de me faire aimer par une fille aussi super que toi !!! Merci booookou!!! Pour la review, pour ton amitié, pour ta compréhension et tes conseils !! Merci !! Autant de bisoux que de personnes qui veulent tuer Peter (Hou là, ça ça fait beaucoup loll !!!)****

**SeveRogue:** Et ouais, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, la sensibilité, on la paye... et cher part de ça. Meuh bon, ça va bien en ce moment (m'enfin, plutôt bien ^^) et j'adore déconner dans ces moments !! :-D Et oui... je sais très bien que mon plus grand défaut est la longueur des chapitres. Je me considère comme étant "moyenne" là-dedans. Et je sais bien que je dois m'améliorer. Mais, c'est tout de même ma première fic, alors je crois être capable de faire disparaître ce défaut bientôt... enfin je l'espère. Et c'est vrai que je devrais peut-être plus décrire, mais j'ai toujours eu de la misère à le faire. Mais bon, j'y arriverai certainement un jour! Et je suis contente de ne pas t'emmerder avec mes problèmes... mais bon, j'aide quand même beaucoup de monde moi aussi, alors je devrais être bien placée pour savoir que pour quelqu'un comme toi et moi, c'est un plaisir d'aider les autres ^^ Et... oooh, que vois-je??? SeveRogue qui s'est presque incliné devant moi?? Comme il l'a si bien fait devant ma chère Crystal??? ^____^ Ça m'a vraiment touché :-D Et puis, le p'tit dialogue m'a bien fait rigoler, car connaissant beaucoup Crys', je sais que ç'aurait ressemble de très près à cela ! lol! Bon, et bien je te remercie énormément pour cette review, ainsi que toutes les autres. Elles ont le don de m'émouvoir et de me faire réfléchir. Merci. (Au fait... faut absolument que j'aille lire ton chapitre 4!! Dès que je trouve un moment de tranquilité, j'y accoure!)****

**Saiji:** LOL! J'ai trop ri de ta belle insulte ^^ Et d'après moi, t'aimeras pas bien bien plus Marista dans ce chapitre lol! Dah rien pour la dédicace ^^ Ça m'a fait super plaisir parce que je le pense vraiment !! T'es super importante pour moi ^.^ J'espère fort fort que t'as aimé ce chapitre !! Dans lequel tu dis une seule phrase... et vraiment pourri en plus T_T dsl ! Bon meeeerci beaucoup beaucoup ma sai !! J'tadore !!!****

**Crystal:** Merci énormément pour ta review !! Et chooou aux frères qui volent les ordis lol! J'tadore ! Et merci encore !!****

**Mymye-Potter:** Chui désolée Minouche qu'on voit pas ton initiation! Et chui contente que j'tai faire vivre quelques émotions avec mon chap ^^ Merci pour la review et les commentaires !! Ça me touche beaucoup!! J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre ^^ J'tadore ma puce!****

**Pily:** Pilooooooup !!!! T'es ma 100ÈME revieweuse !!!!!! *sort les ballons et les confettis* loll!! Mici beaucoup beaucoup pour les compliments !!! Venant de toi ça me touche beaucoup !! ^___^ Chui contente que tu l'aimes tant !! Et j'espère que ton personnage te plait toujours ^^****

**Ccilia:** Merciiiii pour la review !! Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !!****

**Jess-Chang:** Merci de me rassurer ^^ Et ton compliment me touche beaucoup parce que les descriptions sont ce qui me donnent le plus de difficultés! Alors ça me fait chaud au coeur!! Merci encore pour la review !!! 

[F@|\|¥] 


	10. Lignes de vie

** Sorti le: 17 mars 2003**

  
*****N/A Important!!*** **_Bon, je crois que j'ai pas pris tant de temps que ça... enviton 2 semaines et demi. Mais, au moins, vous avez un chapitre beaucoup plus long (1000 mots environ de plus) et j'en suis quand même un tout pitit peu fière ^^;; J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, au moins autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire. En passant, pour la longueur du chapitre, vous pouvez tous remercier ce cher SeveRogue qui m'a prodigué de merveilleux conseils ^__^ Oh, et pour Lully, le nom m'a été donné par Crystal (merci!) Hmm, je crois que c'est pas mal tout ce que j'avais à dire... Bonne Lecture!_

Disclaimer** : **J'les veeeeux les droits!! *pleurniche dans son coin* C'est tout simplement injusteuh moi je dis. *croise les bras* Mais bon, c'est la vie, ya absolument rien qui m'appartient à part l'histoire (Ouais.... pas quelque chose pour être fière ;p) 

**Dédicace:** Voilà, je sais que je t'ai déjà dédié un chapitre, mais la dédicace était médiocre vu que je te connaissais à peine ^^;; Et oui, Marie. Je voulais tout simplement te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait -et fais toujours- pour moi. Ta présence, en tout premier lieu, compte énormément pour moi. Tu es toujours là lorsque j'en ai besoin, me faisant rire, ou m'émouvant... ou encore en me rassurant ou en me donnant des conseils. Même si tu ne sembles pas t'en rendre compte, tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi. La preuve? Tu es une des seules que je vais toujours voir par moi-même sur msn ^^;; Ne l'oublie jamais, t'es précieuse pour moi. Merci pour tout, je t'adore cocotte!   
  
  
  


**La révélation**

  
  


**Chapitre 9 : Lignes de vie**   


"-On commence avec quel cours ce matin Sirius?" l'interrogea Gen en attrapant son verre de jus d'orange frais et le portant à ses lèvres pour en prendre une gorgée tandis que son petit ami fouillait dans son sac pour en ressortir son horaire froissé.   


"-Attends deux secondes que je trouve ma chérie... euh... on est quel jour au fait?" demanda-t-il après quelques instants, se grattant légèrement le côté de la tête d'un air hébété.   


"-Mardi, mon chou," le renseigna Lily de la même façon qu'elle l'aurait fait avec un pauvre enfant de cinq ans qui aurait perdu son chemin et lui aurait sollicité des indications.   


"-C'est correct Lils, pas besoin de prendre cet air avec moi. Je ne suis pas _si_ idiot tout de même," répliqua Sirius d'une voix faussement outrée entre les éclats de rire de ses amis.   


"-Hmm, je n'en suis pas si sûr moi," ajouta James tout en adoptant un air angélique et en prenant une bouchée de céréales. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux de son bol, il eut la mauvaise surprise d'en retrouver deux autres bleu foncé juste devant les siens. "Euh, Sirius? Je peux te demander ce que tu fais là? Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas… mais t'avoir aussi près de moi me rend quelque peu nerveux…"   


"-Oh, et bien… je voulais simplement t'étrangler, mais comme McGonagall vient tout juste de passer devant nous, j'ai pensé qu'il était peut-être mieux que je me retienne encore quelques secondes de plus", l'informa-t-il en prenant un air menaçant. "Oh, justement, elle vient de sortir de la Grande Salle," lui fit-il remarquer avec joie et un énorme sourire de satisfaction.   


"-Oh oh!"   


James tomba alors à la renverse en essayant d'éviter son meilleur ami, produisant un 'SBONK!' sonore lorsqu'il toucha le sol. Les autres élèves se retournèrent tous pour essayer de distinguer ce qui avait engendré tout ce vacarme. Dès qu'ils eurent aperçu James, ils regagnèrent aussitôt leurs occupations matinales, sachant bien que tout était normal... ou plutôt, normal pour un matin à Poudlard avec les Maraudeurs aux alentours.   


Remus se tourna, puis offrit sa main à James pour l'aider facilement à se remettre sur pieds.   


"-Merci, toi t'es un vrai pote," souffla-t-il en soulevant les sourcils vers Sirius.   


"-Et tu crois que c'est être un vrai pote que d'insinuer que je suis un véritable idiot?" signifia-t-il d'une voix incrédule, prenant un air piteux et faisant des yeux de petit chien battu.   


"-Oh non Sirius! Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas capable de résister à ses yeux-là," s'affola James, en plaçant rapidement sa main devant ses yeux pour ne plus le voir.   


Tous les Griffondors les regardaient maintenant avec grand intérêt, tous trop occupés à se tenir les côtes tellement ils riaient pour arriver à intervenir dans leur petit scénario.   


"-Quoi?!?" s'écrièrent Lily et Gen, rentrant dans leur jeu.   


"-Y a-t-il quelque chose entre vous deux dont vous ne nous avez pas encore parlé?" les interrogea Halley, essayant vainement de ne pas éclater de rire et de garder son sérieux pour ne pas gâcher le moment.   


"-Oh non Jamesie!" s'alarma Sirius. "Notre secret est dévoilé au grand jour! Mais qu'allons-nous faire?" clama-t-il, posant une main sur son cœur et prenant un air mélo-dramatique.   


"-Je ne sais pas mon amour," répliqua James d'une voix désespérée.   


"-Tiens, tiens, on se dévoile?" les interrompit alors Lucius en ricanant. "Il était temps."   


Il s'était avancé lentement, sans que personne ne le remarque. L'ambiance de bonne humeur et de joie disparut aussitôt, les rires cessant, pour laisser place à une atmosphère de tension. Personne ne voulait d'une bagarre si tôt le matin.   


"-Vas-t-en Malefoy," lança calmement Remus, mais ses yeux étaient devenus froids et menaçants. Il n'avait plus aucun respect envers l'autre jeune homme, n'essayant même plus d'être condescendant avec lui.   


"-Toi, tu te mêles de ce qui te regarde, compris?" lui ordonna-t-il sèchement, ses mains placées dans ses poches, serrant sa baguette magique au cas où.   


"-Tout ce qui concerne mes amis me regarde, compris?" lui répliqua-t-il froidement du tac au tac.   


"-Oh, les pauvres petits! Ils ne sont pas capables de se défendre tous seuls ou quoi?" lança Lucius d'un ton cinglant. "Ah, c'est vrai. Ils n'ont jamais été capables de se défendre seuls," se moqua-t-il.   


"-Tu la fermes maintenant ou ça va mal aller," intervint Sirius, en ayant réellement marre de cette conversation qui ne menait vraiment nulle part. De plus, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir des ennuis dès le petit déjeuner, surtout pas à cause de Malefoy.   


"-Hou là, pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux Black." Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir. "Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre avec vos petites personnes de toute façon."   


"-Parfait alors, pourquoi ne nous aiderais-tu pas en nous débarrassant de ta sale présence maintenant?" s'enquérit froidement Lily en serrant légèrement les points, agacée.   


"-Toi la Sang-de-Bourbe, tu devrais surveiller tes paroles avant qu'il ne soit trop tard," répliqua Lucius rapidement, un sourire au coin des lèvres, songeant avec plaisir qu'il était _déjà_ trop tard pour la jeune fille. Par contre, il se demandait depuis la soirée précédente ce que sa petite amie inventerait pour la prendre au piège. Il n'était pas inquiet, oh non, il savait très bien que Sophie réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait... il était seulement curieux du degré de sadisme dont elle ferait preuve durant sa mission.   


Remus se pressa alors de retenir James qui allait littéralement bondir de sa chaise pour étrangler Malefoy. Il fut alors très heureux de posséder ses forces de loup-garou, car sinon, jamais il n'aurait pu contenir un James aussi furieux.   


"-Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'en ai marre d'entendre vos sottises," poursuivit alors Lucius, partant tranquillement et calmement vers la porte de la Grande Salle se dirigeant vers son prochain cours, très fier de l'effet qu'il réussissait toujours à produire lorsqu'il passait quelque part.   


"-Je vais le tuer… je vais le tuer un jour," se mit à répéter inlassablement James, hautement énervé de ne pas pouvoir faire taire cet arrogant de Malefoy une bonne fois pour toute.   


"-Chut. Calme-toi mon chéri. Ne t'occupes pas de lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine," fit remarquer Lily pour essayer de l'apaiser. Celui-ci ne fit que ronchonner quelque peu, pas très convaincu.   


"-Hmm," intervint Gen, "je n'ai toujours pas su avec quel cours on commence la journée Sirius," insista-elle, pour rétablir un certain calme dans le groupe. Elle détestait la chicane par-dessus tout.   


"-Ah oui c'est vrai!" s'écria Sirius, reprenant son horaire avec un enthousiasme exagéré qui fit rire tout le monde. "Alors... nous sommes bien mardi, non?" .   


"-Oui, oui Sirius," répondit Lily, poussant un feint soupir d'exaspération.   


"-Oh non! Divination," conclue-t-il en baissant les épaules, son sourire disparaissant au même moment. "On n'aurait pas pu être un autre jour que mardi?" s'indigna-t-il. Les autres n'étaient pas plus joyeux, car ils avaient tous choisi cette même option...   


~*~   


Ils entrèrent tous finalement dans la petite salle confinée où le cours de Divination avait lieu depuis des lustres. Une certaine vapeur rosée flottait dans la pièce comme à l'habitude, dégageant une agréable odeur de fleurs des champs. Des tables rondes étaient disposées à égale distance, toutes entourées de petits poufs bleus et roses extrêmement confortables. Les Maraudeurs, étant les premiers arrivés, allèrent prendre leurs places habituelles tout au fond, près de la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Sirius, Gen, James et Lily accaparaient celle du coin, tandis que Remus, Halley et Peter monopolisaient celle sous la fenêtre décorée d'un léger rideau vaporeux.   


Lorsque tous les élèves furent arrivés, la prof fit son entrée. Lully Fly était l'une des enseignantes les plus appréciées de l'école, même si elle était particulièrement distraite. Elle en oubliait souvent toutes sortes de choses et l'on devait toujours le lui rappeler maintes et maintes fois. Cependant, elle était quelque peu sévère, ce qui pouvait parfois devenir ennuyant. Par contre, comme les élèves la respectaient énormément, ils ne lui causaient en général aucun problème et la professeur n'avait pas souvent besoin d'utiliser son autorité. Jeune, elle était nouvelle de l'année précédente à Poudlard. Elle s'était vite acquise une belle réputation, autant auprès de ses étudiants que de ses condisciples du corps enseignant.   


"-Bonjour groupe," lança-t-elle joyeusement, tandis que les jeunes présents la saluèrent en retour. "J'espère que vous êtes en forme, car aujourd'hui, nous commençons un nouveau module. L'étude des lignes de la main."   


"-Oh super!" soupira Sirius avec exaspération. "Comme si nos mains pouvaient nous révéler l'avenir," poursuivit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.   


"-Et bien… vous devez savoir M.Black que nous possédons tous des lignes différentes, et que oui, elles peuvent nous en apprendre beaucoup sur notre personnalité et notre vie. Veuillez garder vos commentaires personnels pour vous à l'avenir je vous prie."   


"-Mais bien sûr madame," répliqua-t-il galamment, quoique légèrement agacé de s'être fait contredire.   


"-Bon, où en étais-je déjà? Ah oui, les lignes de la main. Je vais tout d'abord vous placer en équipe de deux pour simplifier les explications et l'étude." Quelques grognements se firent entendre car les élèves savaient bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas choisir leurs partenaires. En effet, Lully sortit alors d'une des poches de sa grande robe verte vaporeuse une feuille qui contenait les duos préétablis. "En passant, je ne veux aucune protestation de votre part. J'ai établi les équipes au hasard et je ne les changerai pas."   


Autres grognements de contestation, mais personne ne fit de commentaire à voix haute, sachant tous que ça ne servirait à rien. Lully commença alors à nommer les équipes, les plaçant en même temps dans la classe. Chacun se dirigeait, avec bonheur ou déception, vers sa place assignée. Puis, vint la dernière paire. "Et finalement, Evans et Delmas."   


Deux réactions étonnamment différentes. De la part de Lily, un soupir de résignation ainsi qu'une certaine peur de se retrouver avec Sophie. Mais, pour celle-ci, c'était plutôt un sourire de contentement, se disant qu'elle pourrait agir dès ce cours-ci, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. De plus, leur table était celle du fond, au coin. Une place excellente pour ne pas être entendue ni repérée. Lily y était déjà installée et Sophie alla à sa rencontre d'un pas sûr, s'asseyant promptement devant elle.   


"-Bonjour Evans," lança Sophie avec un léger sourire, quoique avec une voix froide et sans émotion. Celle-ci l'ignora complètement, bougeant nerveusement sur son coussin. Elle sentait bien malgré elle que la période ne serait pas de tout repos. "Hmm… Ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas répondre aux gens Evans. Peut-être aurais-tu... peur de moi?" poursuivit-elle ingénieusement , sachant très bien que c'était la meilleure façon de faire parler l'autre fille.   


"-Quoi?" s'indigna Lily, quoique avec peu de conviction. Elle devait s'avouer que Sophie lui donnait franchement la chair de poule. "Je n'ai pas peur du tout."   


"-Ah non?" insista-t-elle d'une voix calme, exprimant son doute face à cela.   


"-Oh que non."   


"-Bon, si c'est ce qu'il te plait de croire," lança Sophie, arborant toujours un air incrédule.   


Avant que Lily n'ait pu répliquer, la professeure renouvela ses indications. "-Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous installés, nous pouvons enfin commencer. Premièrement, ouvrez vos livres à la page quatorze. Puis, à tour de rôle, vous allez examiner la paume de la main de votre partenaire en notant les particularités que vous y retrouverez. La longueur, la courbure, etc., sont tous des signes importants. Ensuite, référez-vous simplement à votre livre pour apprendre ce que ces lignes témoignent sur eux."   


Les élèves se mirent tous à la tâche, pour la plupart en plaisantant. Lily se déplaça légèrement, de façon à se retrouver parfaitement face à sa partenaire. Elle l'observa quelques instants, prenant de grandes inspirations de façon à calmer son indubitable stress. _Tout va bien aller, ça ne sert à rien de m'inquiéter. Elle ne peut rien me faire ici,_ se convainquit-elle mentalement.   


Sophie, elle, se réjouissait secrètement de la peur qu'elle apercevait dans les yeux de sa coéquipière. Elle savait depuis bien longtemps déceler les émotions qui parcouraient les autres. Rien qu'en examinant minutieusement leurs signes physiques -que peu arrivaient à déceler, tous trop occupés par leur petite personne pour véritablement s'en préoccuper- elle pouvait apprendre considérablement de choses. _Bon, commençons tranquillement avec la Sang-de-Bourbe… seulement un peu d'intimidation devrait suffire pour aujourd'hui. De toute façon, elle irait tout raconter à ses copains. Mieux vaut attendre encore un peu avant de lui annoncer la grande nouvelle, _pensa-t-elle avec une certaine satisfaction.   


"-Que dirais-tu de commencer?" proposa Sophie d'un ton énigmatique, n'exprimant rien de ce qui traversait son esprit, ses yeux noisette parsemés d'éclats verdâtres étant plus froids que jamais.   


"-Euh, hum, bien… d'accord," répondit l'autre fille après un moment d'hésitation. Elle avança légèrement sa main, pour prendre celle de Sophie dans la sienne. Elle aperçut à ce moment la splendide, mais sordide bague qui ornait son annulaire droit. C'était un serpent, vert et argent bien sûr, qui s'entrelaçait, une rose noire dans la gueule. Puis, son regard se posa imperceptiblement sur la mince et fine cicatrice qui garnissait son frêle poignet. Lily s'était toujours demandé d'où lui venait cette marque. Puis, quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle la fit vite retourner d'où elle venait. _Impossible_, se dit-elle. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle en serait venue à cela. Ça n'a aucun sens._   


Sophie avait remarqué depuis quelques minutes que sa partenaire observait subrepticement sa cicatrice. Personne n'avait encore osé lui en quérir la provenance, mais, à chaque fois qu'elle la divulguait à un quelconque individu, la réaction restait la même; O_O. Les gros yeux, un sentiment de répulsion qu'ils essayaient de dissimuler, sans jamais y parvenir parfaitement. Elle décida d'en faire connaître l'origine à cette chère Lily.   


"-Intrigante, n'est-ce pas?"   


Lily secoua légèrement la tête, sortant brusquement de sa méditation et fronçant les sourcils, feignant de ne pas savoir de quoi l'autre fille lui parlait.   


"-Ne fais pas l'innocente. Ça ne sert jamais à rien de toute façon. Enfin… avoue que ma cicatrice t'intrigue n'est-ce pas? Avoue qu'il y a une question qui tourne inlassablement dans ton esprit. D'où provient-elle… Hmm, question assez pertinente et troublante lorsqu'on y pense bien."   


Lily restait toujours silencieuse, penchant la tête de côté, attendant avec plus d'impatience qu'elle ne l'aurait cru la suite des paroles de Sophie.   


"Mais, finalement, pourquoi chercher si loin lorsque la réponse est si évidente? Tentative de suicide, tout simplement," conclue-t-elle rapidement, guettant la réaction si prévisible de l'autre jeune fille.   


Lily ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, mais, à la différence des autres, elle n'eut aucune grimace de répulsion. _C'était bien ça alors,_ pensa-t-elle._ Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle aurait fait cela. Elle semble si heureuse de sa position…_   


À la grande surprise de Sophie, sa partenaire sembla plus triste et compatissante envers elle que dégoûtée. Mais, celle-ci n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement car la professeure s'approcha d'elles.   


"-Alors, ça va bien? Vous n'avez aucun problème? Pas de questions?" demanda-t-elle, se penchant légèrement vers ses deux étudiantes. Celles-ci hochèrent la tête en signe de négation, alors Lully se redressa, leur lançant un sourire condescendant, puis se dirigea vers la table juste à côté de la leur.   


Le reste de la période se passa plutôt calmement, aucune des deux ne reparlant de tout cela. Ou plutôt; aucune des deux n'ouvrant la bouche tout court. La cloche sonna finalement, et les élèves se précipitèrent tous vers la sortie, chahutant quelque peu au passage. Lily se dirigea directement vers son clan, toujours perdue dans ses pensées concernant Sophie. _Et bien, cette fille n'est vraiment pas ce qu'elle laisse paraître,_ pensa-t-elle distraitement, tout en prenant la main de James et en le saluant jovialement. _Je me demande ce qu'elle cache d'autre..._   
__

_À suivre..._   


* * * * * 

_Et puis? La longueur était-elle un peu plus satisfaisante? Et j'ai un peu mieux exploité les descriptions? Enfin, si vous voulez me laisser vos commentaires -positifs comme négatifs- n'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyer un review, ça va me faire extrêmement plaisir ^^_

**Miss Tambora:** T'aimes Sophie?? ^____^ Trop bien!! Parce que c'est mon perso préféré moi aussi! Tu vois pourquoi elle va être super présente?? ^^ J'aime trop son caractère... et je crois qu'on la connait encore plus avec ce chapitre, non? En tout cas, j'espère seulement que tu l'apprécies toujours autant. Et arrête de dire que t'es une amie indigne! (Regardez donc qui dit ça *soupir*) Moi aussi je review beaucoup moins... mais bon, j'ten veux pas cocotte! Pas du tout! Et lol! Je vois que tu compatissais pas ben ben avec Lily! Bah, c'est pas grave ^^;; Et puis pour ton interlude... C'ÉTAIT TROP COOL TON SÉJOUR :-D J'ai trop trop aimé te rencontrer! Même si on s'est gelé le cul dehors lorsque je t'ai fais visiter ma _banlieue_ ;p (© Alo) Et contente de savoir que t'as trouvé les répliques de Soph appropriées ^^ Et pour ta fic.... QUOI?!? Tu m'as pas averti??? Mais franchement !! Tu réagirais comment que je t'annonce pas que j'ai sorti un nouveau chapitre?? Hmpf *grommelle* En tout caaas, merci énormément pour ta magnifique review constructive!! Moi aussi je t'adore !! 

**Saiji:** Hey, hey, j'ai jamais dit que t'allais mourir cocotte! Mais je dis pas le contraire non plus *se frotte les mains d'un air cruel* Pour tout te dire, je dois t'avouer que j'en sais absolument rien mdr! Et c'est vrai que zai mis un bon voc??? ^___^ *contente* C'est mon but!! Héhé! Et puis, désolée pour tes petites phrases innocentes mdr! Tu parles moins que Gen ;-p Et puis, normal que Soph te fasse un peu freaker, c'est le but ^^;; Et pis, en tout, Maritsa parle pas plus que toi =P Et Peter... bah lui yé perdu dans un couloir à la recherche des toilettes Bwahahahaha *regard démoniaque* Ta review m'a fait teeeeellement plaisir!! Merci ma grande !! Et j'mennuie !! Zai hâte de te revoir encore et encore ^^ Merci !!! 

**Miss Maraudeuse:** Ah bah, tout le monde aime ma Sophie ^___^ *contente* Et puis, te tourne pas de films, Soph est une méchante, et c'est pour le rester ^^;; Mais bon, ça ça veut pas dire qu'elle changera pas du tout non plus. Et oui oui, le nom vient bien de Sophie Black! C'est elle d'ailleurs qui m'a donné sa description physique! Et tu te sens vraiment comme projetée dedans??? #^_^# Ah nah, mais ça c'est vraiment trop cool! Moi, un don?? ##^_^## Nah mais attention, je passerai plus dans les cadres de porte lol! Et comme métier??? J'en ai vraiment aucune idée. C'est certain que je rêve d'être écrivaine... mais bon, on verra bien ^^ Gros bisoux ma Jen!! Je t'adore! T'es trop ma chérie fétiche lol! Autant de merci que d'étoiles dans le firmament ^^;; En passant, t'iras voir ma bio, elle est changé et c'est un nouveau p'tit mot qui t'est adressé! Merci encore! 

**Melepha:** Merci pour le compliment! J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre. Je fais mon possible, mais avec tout ce que j'ai... c'est pas évident! Tant que tu apprécies encore, c'est bien pour moi ^^ Merci pour la review! 

**SeveRogue:** Aah, mon cher Sev' ^^;; Et oui, oui je saaais que tu ne t'es pas incliné.... Mais ça a passé près. Et je ne suis pas celle qui s'en aurait plaint ;-) La dédicace; elle était tout à fait appropriée ^^ Surtout maintenant, comme on se connait un peu plus :-) Et j'avoue que de jouer les faux-culs sur internet... c'est pas super. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux être honnête, pour ensuite s'améliorer ^^ Et moi, tant que les commentaires sont constructifs, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, je les prends avec objectivité, tout simplement. Et puis, pour la longueur, je crois que j'ai fait un bon pas en avant avec ce chapitre, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait cela encore... Mais bon, tant qu'il y a de l'amélioration, il y a de l'espoir ^_^ Et, en passant, tu y es pour beaucoup et je t'en suis grandement reconnaissante. Et bon, un p'tit: _Je vais y arriver! _Juste pour toi ;p J'avoue que pour ce qui est d'aider les autres, tu as parfaitement raison. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je me suis fais dire par quelques-unes de mes amies proches (du net en plus...) _T'es trop émotive lorsque tu aides les autres. C'est pas tes problèmes, alors oui, tu peux aider, mais ne te mets pas à leur place en déprimant encore plus qu'eux pour le faire._ Et j'avoue qu'elles ont parfaitement raison. Et c'est quelque chose que j'essaie aussi d'améliorer, pour mon bien-être personnel ^^ Bref, tout ça pour te dire un gros merci et que j'apprécie toujours autant chacune de tes reviews. Elles sont justes, sincères, constructives. Tout comme tes conversations ^___^ Bisoux! Je t'adore (Oh, en passant, si tu passes par ma bio, tu y retrouveras quelque chose te concernant ^^) 

**Cécilia:** Merci beaucoup de toujours prendre le temps de me laisser une review! Je l'apprécie énormément. 

**Crystal:** Oh, c'est tellement gentil ma puce d'être venue me laisser une autre review ^___^ (Il est édenté!! T'inquiètes pas ^^) Et tu sacrifies même l'écriture pour moi?? *voix dramatique* trop touchant! ^^;; Bon, le chapitre précédent plus long.... un tout petit peu, mais pas beaucoup. Alors, tu te trompes à moitié seulement lol! Et t'es trop perspicace toi (ou j'explique bien lol) parce que t'as vu exactement Sophie comme je la perçois moi-même. J'ai fais un: O_O quand j'ai lu ta description, c'était trop semblable lol! Et, je prends des expressions françaises?? #^_^# Ah mais c'est pas ça dutoutdutout! Je suis certaine que tu te trompes mdr! M'enfin, ça doit vraiment être votre influence ;p (c Alo ^^) Et puis, compatis pas trop quand même han? Et le 'huh' était bien pour toi ^^ Ta phrase sur les pouvoirs de Lily.... je pourrai jamais assez te remercier! Ça m'a donné un flash pour la suite, tu peux pas savoir!! Merci, merci, merci! Contente que mon Déguerpissez t'ait plus lol! Bisoux ma Crys! Je te remercie énormément pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi! 

**Bisouxx!**

_Fany_


	11. Procédures et Questionnements

** Sorti le: 6 mai 2003**

  
*****N/A Important!!*** **_Huuhhh! Ze sais, ze saiiis, ça fait looongtemps!! Mais euh *cherche des excuses* j'ai été malade! J'ai été victime du terribleeeeuh syndrôme de la page blanche! Et euh... z'ai été une vraie paresseuse #^_^# enfin! Tout ça pour dire queeeee *tadaaam* il est enfin là! J'espère que vous l'aimerai! J'ai eu bien du plaisir à l'écrire ^_^_

Disclaimer** : **Je sais, je sais *soupir* Rieeeen, absolument rieeen n'est à moi! À part l'histoire et le style d'écriture! Alors n'allez pas m'embêter avec ça!   


**La révélation**

  
  
****   
****

**Chapitre 10 – Procédures et Questionnements**   
  
  


"-Allô chérie", chuchota Lucius à l'oreille de Sophie. Celle-ci était installée confortablement dans un fauteuil moelleux au fond de la bibliothèque. Elle était toujours dans le coin le plus retiré de la pièce pour ne pas avoir à subir les bruits incessants parvenant des autres élèves. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de relever les yeux de son livre qu'elle dévorait depuis quelques heures déjà pour saluer son copain. Celui-ci se pencha par-dessus son épaule, plaçant ses mains sur celles-ci.   
  


"-Que lis-tu cette fois-ci?"   
  


Elle tourna lentement une des pages poussiéreuses de son grimoire à l'aide de son index, poussa un soupir exaspéré, puis le souleva pour en montrer la couverture à Lucius. Il eut seulement le temps d'en lire hâtivement le titre - _The Last Hearl Mage tome 3 : Magic's Price _- qu'elle était déjà replongée dans sa lecture. Elle essaya de focaliser son attention sur les mots qui défilaient sous ses yeux, mais le regard fixe de son petit ami la déconcentrait au plus haut point. Alors, elle tourna la tête vers son sourire moqueur. "-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" siffla-t-elle, agacée.   
  


"Seulement savoir si tu as entrepris quelque chose contre la Sang-de-Bourbe," expliqua-t-il, faisant abstraction à l'air énervé de Sophie. Il était habitué à ses sautes d'humeur lorsqu'il la dérangeait durant ses lectures, c'était tout simplement inévitable.   
  


"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?" demanda-t-elle sèchement, ses yeux brillant d'impatience. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle ne supportait pas du tout de tels dérangements, puis parce qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à lui divulguer. Plus d'une semaine était passée et elle n'avait pas encore trouvé un moment propice pour recruter Lily. Ça la frustrait plus que tout.   
  


"-Ça veut dire que tu n'as encore rien fait?" s'indigna Lucius, plissant les yeux. Ce n'était pas du tout dans l'habitude de la jeune fille que d'attendre longtemps avant d'agir. Sophie se renfrogna légèrement avant de baisser la tête à nouveau et de fixer son livre sans vraiment le voir. Il savait que ce ne serait pas la meilleure des idées que de poursuivre… mais il ne put s'en empêcher. "Tu prends ton temps ou tu n'y arrives pas?"   
  


Sophie tourna vivement sa tête vers la gauche, repoussant une mèche de cheveux rebelle de son visage. Ses yeux flambaient de colère à ce moment. Il faut dire qu'elle s'empourprait rapidement, surtout lorsqu'elle était concentrée sur quelque chose et qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui chercher des noises. Elle se leva ensuite rapidement de son siège, jeta son ouvrage dessus, puis vint se placer juste devant son copain. "-Moi, ne pas arriver à quelque chose? Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que je ne suis qu'une incompétente?" Ses poings étaient serrés et son ton de voix avait légèrement haussé ce qui leur valut un regard outré de la part de la petite bibliothécaire qui parcourait les rangées à la recherche d'un quelconque livre.   
  


"-Mais non chérie, ce n'était qu'une simple question innocente," s'expliqua-t-il avec un soupir.   
  


"-Innocente? Ça tu peux le dire," se moqua-t-elle avec sarcasme, reprenant doucement sa place après avoir recouvré son grimoire au préalable. Elle s'assit en tailleur, replaçant sa jupe au même moment. Elle savait très bien qu'elle devait agir au plus tôt, mais de se le faire rappeler la mettait en rogne. C'était décidé, après le dîner, elle rendrait une petite visite à Evans. Elle n'en pouvait plus de languir et de s'éterniser là-dessus. Elle devait faire ses preuves, et vite.   
  
  


*   
  
  


Elle observait la Gryffondor depuis le début du dîner. Aux alentours, tous s'empiffraient de divers mets succulents qui regorgeaient de partout sur les grandes tables. Mais elle, elle ne faisait que suivre du regard les moindres mouvements de l'autre jeune fille. Ceux de ses mains, de ses lèvres, de ses yeux rieurs, insouciants. La Serpentard était dans sa bulle, indifférente à tout ce qui se passait autour. Les rires, les cris. Tout lui semblait loin. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête; réussir son plan. Elle ne devait pas échouer. Elle ne _pouvait _pas faillir.   
  


Elle tressaillit légèrement, se remémorant inconsciemment le goût amer de la défaite. Son père le lui avait toujours rappelé maintes et maintes fois… Ses manières de l'exécuter n'étaient certes pas les plus plaisantes, ni les plus communes… Cependant, ça avait fonctionné, comme il l'avait toujours tant désiré. Mais elle ne devait pas y penser. Elle recentra son attention sur Evans qui reposait doucement son verre d'eau et qui continuait à papoter avec ses amis. Ne finirait-elle donc jamais par se lever, se demandait avec frustration la Serpentard. Elle se lassait de ne pouvoir agir.   
  


Puis, comme par télépathie, elle aperçut la fille aux cheveux auburn quitter sa place en se levant. Sophie se retourna alors, donnant un léger coup de coude à son copain.   
  


"-Allez Lucius, il est temps de procéder," lui murmura-t-elle avec conviction. Elle lui avait réclamé sa coopération ainsi que celles des autres garçons de septième année afin qu'ils créent une diversion. Comme cela, elle pourrait prendre Evans à part et s'exécuter.   
  


"-D'accord," lui répondit-il en souriant. Puis, vers les autres, "Allez, on y va maintenant."   
  


Trois hochements de tête, puis la table des Serpentards perdit cinq de ses occupants. Ils s'avancèrent tous vers l'énorme porte ouverte de la Grande Salle, suivant plus au moins discrètement les Maraudeurs. Ils attendirent de se trouver dans un couloir quelque peu plus reculé du château avant de surgir.   
  


"-Hey Potter, quoi de neuf?" l'apostropha Lucius, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, visiblement heureux de pouvoir provoquer une nouvelle dispute entre les deux clans.   
  


"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda sèchement l'interpellé, étant, lui, moins enchanté par cette altercation.   
  


"-Seulement vous souhaiter une bonne journée voyons," expliqua Jonathan Avery, les yeux rieurs. Il vénérait presque les moments où il pouvait narguer les Gryffondors. À l'air sceptique des personnes devant lui, il ajouta narquoisement, "Ce que vous pouvez être suspicieux!"   
  


"-On n'est pas suspicieux Avery. On n'est juste pas idiot," le repris Sirius avec dédain.   
  


"-Ah oui? Première nouvelle de la journée!" ricana Lucius, prenant grand plaisir à cet affront. De plus, il savait ce que sa petite amie s'apprêtait à faire. En effet, celle-ci patientait seulement jusqu'au début de l'inévitable bataille pour emmener Lily dans une salle secrète qu'elle savait cachée derrière le portrait de la Vieille Dame un peu plus loin.   
  


"-Bon, vous avez quelque chose d'un peu plus intéressant à nous dire? Je ne crois pas que nous ayons du temps à perdre avec vous," s'impatienta Remus, voulant éviter une bataille 'physique'. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.   
  


Rogue haussa un sourcil. "-Perdre du temps avec nous? Tsss, je regarderais plutôt avec qui vous vous tenez à votre place," intervint-il en regardant Lily droit dans les yeux. Façon rapide et efficace de provoquer un accès de colère chez les Gryffondors; en mépriser un. C'était étonnant… et risible de voir combien ils pouvaient se soutenir les uns les autres.   
  


"-Hmm, rabaisser les autres afin de se remonter… méthode typiquement Serpentesque d'insulter ça."   
  


"-Ferme-la Evans. Je ne crois pas que tu ais ton mot à dire en ce qui concerne…_ l'origine_."   
  


"-Je préfère de loin être une fille de moldue, qu'une fille de mangemort tu sauras!" cracha-t-elle avec dédain, faisant un pas en avant. James plaça un bras protecteur devant sa petite amie avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de sauter sur l'autre garçon. Elle fulminait littéralement. Elle ne supportait pas plus qu'en première année de se faire insulter sur son ascendance. Elle trouvait cela complètement ridicule et particulièrement offensant.   
  


"-Tu serais surprise d'en connaître tous les avantages," riposta habilement Avery, le tout accompagné d'un clin d'œil assez provocateur qui produisit exactement l'effet escompté.   
  


"-Ah non, mais tu parles d'un culot!" s'empourpra la jeune fille, faisant une grimace de dégoût face à la provocation du garçon. Elle le savait proche de Voldemort… mais qu'il l'avoue était complètement répugnant.   
  


"-Bon, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie en votre superbe compagnie," lança sarcastiquement Lucius, "mais nous avons autres choses à faire." Il fit un pas en avant et eut un sourire, les autres le suivant.   
  


Il sortit alors discrètement sa baguette, la pointant avec précision vers l'un des Gryffondors qui se révéla être Pettigrow.   
  


"-Incendio," murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Une boule de feu en sortit vivement pour atteindre l'autre garçon sur le bras.   
  


"-AÏE!" cria celui-ci, apeuré par les flammes qui consumaient rapidement sa robe. Il essaya tant bien que mal de les éteindre avec sa manche, sautillant partout comme fou. L'image que cela donnait était plutôt… loufoque. Quoique ses camarades ne semblaient pas réellement partager la même vision des choses. Tandis que les Serpentards rigolaient en voyant le pauvre Gryffondor sauter et crier, Remus sortit sa baguette et lança un 'Agua' dans sa direction.   
  


"-Merci," bredouilla Peter avec reconnaissance, reculant, alors que l'eau projetée avait éteint les flammes qui le recouvraient.   
  


James se tourna vers Lucius. "-Tu ne t'en sortiras certainement pas comme ça!"   
  


Le coup d'envoi était lancé. Les sorts revolaient de tout bord tout côté. Dans toute cette cohue, personne ne s'aperçut que deux personnes manquèrent vite à l'appel.   
  


_(J'aurais pu finir comme ça, nah? *grin* Mais, euh, comme je me ferais dire qu'il est pas assez long, vous z'avez droit à la suite. Z'uis zentille non? ^^)_   
  
  


*   
  
  


"-Humpf," s'indigna Lily, incapable d'émettre quelque chose de plus sensé, les lèvres clouées par le sort de l'autre fille. Elle était maintenant prisonnière dans une grande pièce inconnue à ses yeux… avec Sophie pour seule compagnie. Celle-ci avait profité de la bataille pour la faire léviter discrètement en direction d'un sombre tableau gardé par une vieille dame à l'air plutôt rabougri.   
  


La Serpentard s'approcha quelque peu d'elle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. "-Et bien, aurait-on malencontreusement perdu l'usage de sa bouche, ma chère Evans?" se moqua-t-elle, les sourcils légèrement haussés.   
  


"-Huumf!" essaya de crier Lily. Ça la frustrait de ne pouvoir s'exprimer à haute voix. De plus, le fait de se trouver dans les airs, sans baguette, n'aidait en rien sa confiance. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer.   
  


"-Hum, ce sort de silence est très plaisant, mais malheureuse pas très pratique en ce moment," murmura la Serpentard, plutôt songeuse. "Finite Incantatem."   
  


"-Fais-moi redescendre IMMÉDIATEMENT!" s'écria aussitôt Lily, perdant son sang-froid et commençant à se débattre dans le vide. Ce n'était pas très concluant, mais ça défoulait quand même assez bien.   
  


"-Oh, on redescend de ses grands chevaux auparavant," répliqua-t-elle, légèrement moqueuse. Elle alla calmement prendre place dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce. Elle croisa élégamment les jambes, savourant l'étincelle de crainte qu'elle pouvait apercevoir dans les grands yeux verts de l'autre fille malgré l'air assuré qu'elle essayait sans succès de se donner.   
  


"-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Delmas?"   
  


"-Te proposer une offre. Très intéressante de surcroît. Même trop bien pour toi à mon avis, mais bon…" déclara-t-elle, dissimulant plus au moins son aversion face à la demande de son maître.   
  


"-Quoi?" s'étonna la Gryffondor, écarquillant les yeux, ne parvenant pas à taire son ahurissement. Des dizaines de questions se bousculèrent alors dans son esprit, mais elle préféra les garder pour elle-même. "Que… que veux-tu dire par cela?"   
  


"-C'est ce que je te dirai… si tu veux bien cesser de m'interrompre à chaque phrase," s'impatienta Sophie. Lily fit mine de grommeler légèrement.   
  


"Bon, je disais donc que je dois te faire part d'une offre – non-refusable bien entendu à moins que tu ne veuilles en subir les conséquences..." Elle eut un petit ricanement en pensant à ces fameuses répercussions. Rien de bien réjouissant.   
  


"-Et... qui est?" demanda-t-elle faiblement, pas très convaincue de vouloir entendre la suite.   
  


Sophie se leva, puis s'approcha de l'autre fille toujours suspendue dans les airs. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, se demandant un instant quelle serait la meilleure façon de divulguer ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Puis elle lança directement: "-Mon Maître s'intéresse à toi."   
  


Elle vit les yeux de la jeune Gryffondor s'écarquiller, puis sa bouche s'entrouvrir, sans toutefois entendre un son en sortir. Elle semblait tout simplement avoir reçu un _Petrificus Totalus_ de plein fouet.   
  


"-Qu…qu…quoi?" bredouilla-t-elle avec confusion, ayant retrouvé l'usage de la parole pour un instant.   
  


"-Je ne te le répéterai sûrement pas deux milles fois, espèce d'idiote. Tu as très bien entendu," s'impatienta légèrement Sophie en levant les yeux vers le haut plafond.   
  


"-Mais, hmm, pourquoi?" demanda craintivement l'autre fille, ne comprenant pas réellement ce qui se passait, ou plutôt, ne _voulant_ pas comprendre.   
  


"-Ne pose pas de question. Première règle à suivre avec nous." Elle avait répondu cela tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait _pas_ de réponse à lui fournir. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne l'aurait laissé savoir. _Ne jamais laisser paraître ses faiblesses aux autres._ Autre règle instituée par son cher père. Elle secoua la tête pour faire disparaître ces sombres pensées de son esprit. Elle remarqua alors que Lily était demeurée silencieuse, semblant tenter de faire la part des choses. "Je ne ferai qu'ajouter que tu as jusqu'à samedi matin à la première heure pour nous transmettre une réponse valable."   
  


La Gryffondor fit un signe de tête à peine visible.   
  


"Oh, et est-ce obligatoire de te dire de ne pas en souffler mot à quiconque? Tu pourrais le regretter considérablement. Surtout si par hum – _hasard_ – un de tes fidèles amis en était touché," ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.   
  


Lily ouvrit grands les yeux à nouveau, avec horreur cette fois-ci. Elle ne pouvait croire la cruauté de Delmas, même si celle-ci était une Serpentard. Elle n'oserait tout de même pas… s'en prendre à ses amis, non? Elle soupira, sachant bien que la réponse était positive. Elle n'était pas assez naïve pour croire qu'elle s'en priverait. Alors, elle acquiesça à nouveau.   
  


"Bien, je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant," conclut-elle, se retournant vers le portait. Elle allait dire le mot de passe lorsqu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle.   
  


"-Euh, tu ne pourrais pas me faire redescendre au moins?" l'interrogea Lily, les lèvres pincées.   
  


Sophie ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, sortit sa baguette, marmonna l'incantation requise, puis sortit de la pièce, sans un regard en arrière.   
  
  


*   
  
  


_Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire?!_ se demanda Lily pour la centième fois. Elle était pour l'instant étendue sous quelques draps d'un blanc immaculé, de grands rideaux rougeâtres l'entourant. Elle se tourna sur le dos, fixant le plafond en se remémorant son après-midi. Elle ne pouvait _pas_ croire ce qui était survenu. C'était juste… _impossible_. Impensable. Inconcevable. Pourquoi _LUI_, la voulait-il dans ses rangs? Elle était fille de moldus pourtant…   
  


Elle entendit alors la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Ce devait probablement être Halley qui montait enfin se coucher. Les pensées de Lily dérivèrent à nouveau.   
  


Comme convenu, elle n'avait rien raconté à ses amis, inventant habilement une mise en scène pour justifier son absence à la fin de la mêlée. Toutefois, elle s'était bien aperçue que James ne l'avait pas totalement crue. Ce n'était pas bien étonnant. Il ne se laissait _jamais _berner. D'ailleurs, il lui disait souvent qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux.   
  


Enfin… elle devrait rapidement trouver une solution. Être mangemorte? L'horreur! Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer tomber si bas. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre ses amis en danger...   
  


Terrible dilemme.   
  


Facilité… ou risques.   
  


Elle soupira. Pourquoi devait-elle être confrontée à tout cela? Ça n'avait véritablement aucune logique. Fermant les yeux, elle essaya de chasser tout cela de son esprit pour un moment. Mais, comme toujours, lorsqu'on tente de ne pas penser à quelque chose, c'est inlassablement _cette _pensée qui reste prédominante.   
  


_Que vais-je faire?!_   
  


Elle poussa un faible gémissement, se tournant à nouveau en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. C'était vraiment insolite… Jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné qu'un tel questionnement puisse lui arriver. Et avec raison. Elle avait toujours cru que seuls les Sangs Purs pouvaient être recrutés. _J'aurais préféré que ce soit exact,_ pensa-t-elle amèrement.   
  


_Enfin, nous ne sommes que mardi,_ se convainquit-elle alors avant de se laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée, épuisée.   
  


_À suivre..._   
  


* * * * *   
__

_Alors??? Faites-moi vos commentaires par une p'tite review svp! Ça me ferait extrêmemeeeent plaisir! ^__^ Oh! Et merciiiiii à Miss Tambora qui est ma super bêta-reader!! Elle fait un travail tout simplement magnifique!! (Je t'adfoore ma puce! T'es super!! ^_^)_

**Saiji:** Saai! Ma cocotte! Ze t'adore! Et viii, une review longue zet constructive! Miciiii! Et pis arrête d'appeler Marie, Miss Tombola! J'pense qu'est vexée mdr!... Ta super phrase chapitrale... humm... *mdr* (Et dans ce chap-ci, c quasiment mieux! LOL! J'mexcuse... ^^;; ) Et *lis la suite* eeeh! *indignée* ze liiis pas le dico avant de dormir!! lool! Et jsais pas il vient d'ou mon voc Oo m'enfin *sc* ^^ Contente que t'ais aimé le chap précédent!! Et pis euh O_o tes prévisions me font un peu peur ma puce mdr! À moins que tu veules vraiment te faire violer par Pet... *yuuuck* *va vomir, puis reviens* Et... cool! Tu trouves Soph michanteuh! C'est le but ^^ Oh, un bout ou je t'avais remonté le moral ^__^ ça fait longtemps j'ai pas fait ça... *modite égoiste* MDR! T vraiment drôle toi! C vrai que Rémi yé cuuute ^^ Pis euh, bah oui Lucius mérite Soph voyooons. Pis euh, on se demande pas pkoi tu voles Soph ;p *tousse* Hmm, enfin ^^;; Merci de me rassurer sur les émotions! Comme tu saaais, c super zimportant pour moi ^_^ Et ze sais que ça manque de punchs *argh* Maah bon han! Et t'inquiètes pas, elle était très pertinente ta review! Merciiiiiiiii!!!!! Je t'adoooore!!! *big huuug*****

**Cryyys:** Bon, première chose, zai le droit de te remercier si ze veux bon! Nah! ^^;;; Tu m'as aidé en me donnant le nom, car ze suis pourriiiie là-dedans! lol! Oui, je suis contente d'avoir changé le titre ^^ Wow... ton verdict général... ##^__^## (Je ne m'endors _PAS_ en lisant le dico *gémis*) Et si je me suis améliorée.. wahooou ^__^ J'espère que z'ai encore fait un p'tit pas en avant avec ce chap! Et... et... j'ai réussi à faire de l'humour???? *émue* yeaaah! *saute sur sa chaise* Pour le _Sbonk_... j'ai carrément fait exprès en pensant à Sev moi aussi! loool! Et tu crois tjrs que Mumus est l'homme de ta vie?? ^^;;; (par exemple, je suis contente que t'ais aimé sa réplique!) Et pour Lully, non j'ai pas essayé de la faire ressemblante à toi ^^ Normal que t'ais pas trouvé de point de comparaison lol! Et pour la relation.. *hmm hmm* j'y ai bien pensé un jour mdr! Mais c'est pas dans mes intentions ^^ Et jme suis aussi améliorée dans les descriptions?? Yahooo! *sautille de joie* Aaah, t'es trop zentille! Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir comme review!! Je t'adooooore!! *énormeuh calinsss* *bizzz* (vivi, à la française!!) Et je te le redis, je suis trop contente pour tu-sais-quoi!! (J'espère que tu vas comprendre mdrrr) Merciiii"****

**Melepha:** Tant que ça s'améliore, je suis super contente! Désolée d'avoir été si lente! J'espère tout de même que tu as aimé! Merci pour la review!****

**Ccilia:** Contente que tu aimes toujours autant! Surtout depuis le temps que me lis ^_^ Et puis, ya du suspence dans ma fic?? Cool! lol! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisse une review à nouveau!! Je l'apprécie énormément!****

**Sev':** Merci Sev chéri pour la belle review! Tu sais qu'elles me font toujours autant plaisir ^_^ Je prends en note tout ce que tu me conseilles à nouveau *scritch scritch* (looooll) Tes commentaires sont toujours super constructifs! J'adore ^^ Et je t'adore aussi ^^ Alors, prends bien soin de toi! *gros câlins* *bizzz* (Et que j'apprenne pas que j'ai une nouvelle amende à cause de ma réponse ou de mon chapitre O_o ! mdr!) Merciiii pour tout!!****

**Mymye-Potter:** Huh, merci pour les reviews O_o Elles m'ont fait super plaisir! 

**Bisouxx!**

_Fany_


End file.
